El pasado del Capitán Jack Sparrow
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Narra la vida de lo que fue Jack
1. Amigos

Ésta es la continuación de Capitán Leisma, no pensaba escribirla pero al final me he decidido. Es diferente y tiene un toque de misterio que la otra no la tenía, espero que os guste, que disfrutéis con ella y que mandéis muchos reviews. Yo los espero con impaciencia. 

Los personajes que no conocéis son inventados a parte a los que ya conocéis de la anterior aventura. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1. Amigos**

Dormía plácidamente cuando uno de mis tripulantes me despertó, ¿Por qué no me despertó Jack? Observé que no estaba. ¿Dónde está Sparrow? –pregunté-

-Se ha ido a hacer unas cosas a la isla de Ienar –contestó- volverá dentro de poco.

-… ¿Por qué no ha querido que fuese con él?

-Yo cumplo órdenes capitán. 

-Gracias por despertarme. 

El tripulante subió a cubierta. Me arreglé un poco y subí también, pude observar que habíamos vuelto a anclar el barco en el puerto de la isla. Me carcomía la cabeza pensando donde estaría, no es que lo controle, ni mucho menos, pero no me gustan que me digan que se van sin saber a donde, y tampoco podía irme pues debía estar al mando del barco cuando él no estuviera. 

-¡Capitán! –exclamó uno de proa- ¡Venga rápido!

Corrí lo que pude hasta llegar a proa, el tripulante que guardaba esa parte del barco observó con el catalejo que alguien parecido a Jack se iba acercando al barco. Cogí el catalejo y mire por él, cuando lo vi…

-¡Roan, Bigger, Rein! ¡Venid conmigo! 

Bajé del barco corriendo sin poder quitarme de la cabeza el estado en que estaba, los tripulantes me seguían detrás, con una expresión de preocupación. Sparrow no andaba lejos.

Jack andaba arrapado a la pared, apoyándose sobre su mano izquierda, la otra la tenía más o menos en su lado derecho, ensangrentada. 

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –pregunté ayudándolo- 

Pero no pudo contestarme su cuerpo cayó sobre mí como un peso. Bigger lo cogió sin hacerle más daño del que tenía y lo llevamos a una especie de hospital, allí lo atendieron nada más verle. 

Nos ordenaron que lo pusiéramos en la cama de la habitación superior. 

-¿Sois amigos suyos? –preguntó el sanador-

-Sí. 

-Subid conmigo, así no estará solo. 

…

-Dios… -dijo él al ver la herida- es de espada…

-Eso parece… 

Empezó a sanarle la herida, Jack aunque permanecía inconsciente se le escapaba algún gesto de dolor, y su mano agarrada a la mía la apretaba con fuerza. 

…

-Ahora dormirá por el sedante. 

-¿Puedo quedarme con él?

-Sí, si lo desean, uno de vosotros puede quedarse a dormir, pero tendrán que discutirlo. Yo si me disculpan tengo que atender a más gente. –dijo yéndose-

-Quédate tú capitán –dijo Rein-

-Pero ¿y el barco?

-Estará bien protegido.

-Bien, si sabéis de alguien que le pueda haber hecho esto al capitán, avisadme.

-De acuerdo. 

-Hasta luego. –se despidieron-

Volví de nuevo a tener mi mirada en él, no podía dejar de pensar en quien le habría hecho tal barbaridad. Quizá solo hubiera tenido una pelea… pero algo me dice que no fue así. 

Tenía el gorro medio caído y pudiese ser que le molestara, así que se lo acabé de quitar, también quitándole el pañuelo, para que se acomodase del todo. No parece un pirata cuando duerme. Su mano aún tenía cogida la mía mientras que con la otra le iba acariciando su rostro, apartándole los pelos que le pudiesen molestar. … Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga…

…

Desperté de una horrible pesadilla infantil, la había vuelto a recordar. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? La pregunta se respondió cuando vi mi tronco vendado y a Elian durmiendo a mi lado. Se había pasado toda la noche allí, conmigo, haciéndome compañía. Yacía recostada en la butaca, su mano cogía la mía, suave y fina. No la quería despertar pero alguien entró en aquella habitación y la despertó con el portazo que dio, pues la corriente que había era fuerte. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó aquel hombre de avanzada edad y con sus ojos cargados de experiencia- 

-Duele. 

-Es normal, casi te traspasan la espada por el otro lado. 

-Sí… 

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella preocupada- 

-Estoy bien. 

-Tu cara de ayer no era alegre, el dolor te carcomía.

-…

-Ahora os dejo solos, tendréis de que hablar.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Aquí no debo contártelo.

-Te podían haber matado.

-…siento el haberte mantenido preocupada.

-…lo que importa ahora es que estés bien y que te recuperes pronto.

-¿Crees que podríamos ir a hacer una visita a Lían?

-Seguramente habrá crecido mucho, después de dos años.

Hizo un gesto para levantarse pero la herida le dolía mucho. No te levantes –dijo- 

-Es que quería cambiar de posición. 

Se levantó de la butaca y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, su mano volvió a coger la mía y con la otra me acarició de nuevo el rostro, yo puse la suya sobre la suya y la toqué con suavidad. ¿Por qué no me avisaste esta mañana? –preguntó-

-Por que no quería despertarte. Dormías profundamente cuando me levanté.

-¿Qué obligaciones tenías o tienes con esta isla?

-Hace tiempo que no la había visto y no había tenido tiempo para venir. Ahora que estaba tan cerca quería volver a respirar su aire. 

-Me alegro de que solo fuera eso.

Mi mano pasó de coger la suya a acariciar su vientre, éste duro y un poco abultado. 

-¿Cómo te sientes? 

-De momento bien. 

-La leyenda de la montaña era una farsa.

-Estaba claro que era una farsa, no te quedas en estado así por las buenas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte en la isla?

-El que haga falta. Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que dejé a medias.

-Me gustaría comprar algo de ropa, la que tengo está casi rota. 

-Como quieras, pero no vayas sola. 

-Te noto preocupado. 

-No es por sobreprotegerte pero…

-¿Lo dices por? –mi mirada le respondió- no te preocupes, si tu deseo es que vaya acompañada, iré con compañía.

-Tu carácter ha cambiado.

-Igual que el tuyo.

Sin esperar un segundo más le besé en sus labios, apasionado y sereno. 

…

Cuando pudo tenerse en pie, ayudado por Bigger que vino a verle en representación de la tripulación, lo llevó en sus brazos hasta el barco, Jack parecía sonrojado al ir por la calle así. … 

-Ya estamos… -dijo Bigger-

-Sí, ya era hora… que vergüenza…

-Tienes los mofletes colorados –dije riendo-

Lo bajó hasta el camarote, allí lo acomodó en la cama, para que no se moviera. 

-No te muevas –dije- si te mueves será peor.

-…

-Tendrás a Rein para vigilarte y para lo que haga falta.

-Sí… ¿Vas a comprar?

-Sí, me hacen falta algunas cosas.

-Toma… -dijo sacándose una bolsita del bolsillo- aquí tienes suficiente. 

-Gracias pero ya llevo.

-Da igual, no gastes el tuyo. Trae algo de ron.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora duerme. –le di un beso en la frente- que falta te hace.

-Más te hace a ti que a mí, por cierto ¿con quien vas?

-Con Mani y Leone.

-De acuerdo, y ten cuidado.

-…hasta luego…

….

Fui a comprar algo de ropa para mí, comida para no tener que ir a una taberna, agua para tenerla en la bodega, también comida para días siguientes… y ron. … Mientras iba por la calle un cuarteto nos seguía, ni aunque fuera acompañada dejaban de perseguirnos. Leone y Mani parecían ya nerviosos. Sus caras no me eran conocidas, uno de ellos parecía ser el jefe del grupo, el que tenía la mirada más fría. ¿Eran piratas? ¿O eran simples ladrones? El caso es que sentía miedo, miedo de volver a revivir aquellos momentos cuando estuve con Barbosa, no quiero ni recordarlo…

-¡Eh tú! ¡La de la melena! –exclamó uno de ellos-

No quería parar, nuestros pasos cada vez eran más raudos. No les conocía de nada y no quería conocerlos. 

-¡¿Conoces a Sparrow?!

Me quedé parada, ¿Le conocían? ¿De que? Me giré para verles la cara de nuevo. 

-De que le conocéis…. –pregunté-

-Somos amigos suyos. 

-Los amigos no siguen a los demás por las calles.

-Sentimos si has pasado temor. 

Parecían más amables… 

-Mi nombre es Leiko, capitán Leiko –dijo el que parecía el capataz del grupo- ellos son Ron, Wen y Mack. 

-Encantados señorita –saludaron los otros- 

Leone y Mani se interpusieron al ver que Leiko se acercaba. 

-No deseo hacerle ningún daño, faltaría más. 

Se apartaron. Soy Leisma –dije- un placer.

-¿Leisma? ¿La pirata más peligrosa de los siete mares? Pero durante dos largos años el nombre y la chica han dejado de existir. 

-¿De qué conocen a Sparrow? 

-Como le hemos dicho antes, somos viejos amigos. Y perdone por haberla llamado antes con tanto descaro.

-No tiene importancia. 

-Deseamos ver a Sparrow con urgencia, si es que lo conoce. 

-¿Qué urge?

-Problemas y de los gordos.

-…

¿Qué debo hacer? No los conozco, ¿y si me engañan?

-¿Está? –preguntó refiriéndose a mi estado- 

-Sí. 

-Déjeme que la ayudo –dijo amablemente- 

-Gracias pero ya puedo sola.

-No, no, usted debe ir lo más cómoda posible.

Las bolsas que llevaba no pesaban demasiado. 

No podía decirles que no, pero no me quedó clara una cosa ¿Por qué aparentan ser quien no son? Lleguemos a la Perla, allí nos esperaban el resto de la tripulación junto con Jack en el camarote. 

-Esperad en cubierta –dije- 

Baje y lo encontré medio dormido. Jack, hay cuatro amigos tuyos que preguntan por ti –dije-

-¿Por mi? 

-Sí, me parecen muy sospechosos. 

-A ver… ayúdame. …y justamente hoy…-remugó- 

-¿Parece que te duele menos, no?

-Eso parece… 

Subimos a cubierta, los cuatro supuestos amigos no se habían movido ni un milímetro, permanecían ahí. Ahora tenían los gorros quitados, de manera que podía vérseles perfectamente el rostro. Los ojos de Leiko eran grises y su rostro era fuerte y una barba de tres días, parecía más bien joven al juzgar por su inexperiencia, ésta mostrada en sus ojos. Su pelo era media melena y de color paja. Vestía con una camisa cruda de anchas mangas, protegida por un chaleco de color azul marino, los pantalones eran del mismo color, solo que éstos eran piratas, seguidos por unos calcetines altos también crudos y unos zapatos de la época. La espada no le faltaba para acompañar al cinturón. 

Ron parecía el más adulto de los cuatro, aunque su rostro mostrara lo contrario, fino y a la vez áspero. Sus ojos eran pálidos y su expresión decía más bien experiencia y tranquilidad, el pelo recodito con una cola muy pequeña. Vestía parecido a Leiko aunque el color de sus ropas eran diferentes, color marfil era su camisa y granate sus ropajes. 

Wen, quizá el más vivo de los tres que acompañan a Leiko, su mirada refleja muy bien su característica. De ojos oscuros, casi negros y brillantes, su pelo es rubio como el oro y su piel descremada, tenía una cicatriz en diagonal desde el inicio de la oreja hasta la mejilla. Vestía parecido a un pirata, con sus accesorios y con botas. No le faltaba la espada. 

Mack era el más joven de los cuatro, aunque de expresión experta y adulta, de ojos claros y rojizos. En su barbilla tiene una pequeña perilla oscura. Su pelo era largo y granate con reflejos marrones oscuros. Sus ropajes eran diferentes de los demás, éste vestía como un pirata pero con otro aire. Una camisa deshilachada de color marfil con un jersey también deshilachado que le caía por los hombros, con mangas largas y anchas, cogidas por los puños en sus muñecas de color negro muy oscuro. Su pantalón era largo, negro y ajustado, las botas las tenía por dejado de éstos. La espada la tenía también en el cinturón, pero ésta parecía diferente a las otras, se la veía con antigüedad y de gran valor. Al igual que sus anillos y pulseras, el segundo dedo empezando por el meñique tenía dos anillos de plata, en los dos pulgares tenía uno en cada. Para adornar su cuello tenía una gargantilla de oro, visible a lo lejos y para acabar tres pendientes en la oreja, dos en la parte inferior y uno en la superior, los tres de aro y de oro. 

En cuanto los vio se puso derecho y sin apoyo en lo referente a mí. Los miró uno por uno, éstos lo miraban a él, sujetando el sombrero en sus manos. En el rostro de Jack se figuró una endiablada sonrisa. 

-Parece que tendremos que hacerte memoria… -dijo Leiko-

-Vuestros rostros me son conocidos pero no logro saber exactamente de que.

-Estoy llegando a pensar que el mar te ha hecho olvidar tu pasado. ¿Te lo hacemos recordar?

Las manos de los cuatro chicos fueron a parar a sus espadas, llegando a hacer fuerza para sacarlas. 

-¿Qué tal una pequeña lucha para recordar viejos tiempos? 

-No puede luchar –dije interpusiéndome- está malherido. 

-No lo sabíamos. 

-Pero seguís sin guardas vuestras espadas. 

Las guardaron, pero en sus expresiones había aún recelo por no haber luchado. 

-¿Qué tal si os presentarais? –preguntó Sparrow-

-Espero que te acuerdes de nosotros. Leiko es mi apellido. 

-¿Endar Leiko? 

-Sí, Jack Sparrow. 

-¡¿Tú eres Leiko?! ¡¿El que tenía tres años cuando jugábamos?!

-El mismo. 

Los dos se abrazaron como viejos amigos. 

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Demasiado. ¿Vosotros sois…?

-Akenaz Ron –se presentó-

-Elaon Wen. 

-Dios, lo que has crecido…

-Edeinel Mackent –se presentó el tercero-

Los abrazó uno a uno recordando viejos tiempos en esos abrazos. Ella es Elian Leisma –me presentó- 

-Así que la pirata más buscada durante dos años está contigo… 

-Je, je. 

-No me dirás que… -indicó con su mirada mi vientre-

Jack se sonrojó. 

-¿Sí? Esa si que es buena. El que decía que siempre sería libre. 

-¿Decías eso? –pregunté-

-Bueno, pero eso era cuando tenía cuatro años… -seguía sonrojado-

-Ya me gustaría a mí tener un pirata a si a mi lado… -comentó Ron-

-No os quedéis ahí, estad cómodos. 

-¿Pisamos la Perla Negra, verdad?

-Sí. 

-El que era tu sueño.

-No me gusta hablar del pasado…

-No, por que te sonrojas –dije yo riendo- 

Todos nos pusimos a reír. 

Jack le invitó al comedor, abajo podrían sentarse y "disfrutar" de la Perla Negra. 

-¿Qué ha sido de vosotros?

-Bueno… no nos hemos movido mucho de aquí. –habló Leiko-

-Hemos ido de un lado para otro… pero nada más –continuó Mack- 

A éste último se le veía más reservado. 

-Por favor, siéntate –dijo él al verme un poco mareada- 

-Estoy bien…

-Por favor… -dijo apartándome la silla para que me sentara- 

-Gracias. 

En la conversación hablamos sobre lo que fue parte de su infancia juntos, y de lo que son ahora. Me parecen muy simpáticos y agradables. Leiko resulta ser hábil con las manos, le gusta ser pirata pero también desea estar con su familia. Ron en cambio no le importa, no tiene mucha familia y la que tiene no esta muy ligado. Los otros dos no llegué a saber exactamente lo que deseaban o querían.


	2. La isla

Ésta es la continuación de Capitán Leisma, no pensaba escribirla pero al final me he decidido. Es diferente y tiene un toque de misterio que la otra no la tenía, espero que os guste, que disfrutéis con ella y que mandéis muchos reviews. Yo los espero con impaciencia. 

Los personajes que no conocéis son inventados a parte a los que ya conocéis de la anterior aventura. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2. La isla. **

Seguía sin enterarme quien había sido el que le había hecho eso a Jack, me tenía preocupada. ¿Y si volvía? No sé que le haría si lo viera, o la viera. Que también puede ser una mujer, entonces si que me interpondría. … Los cuatro amigos se fueron a dormir a su casa después de hablar y hablar durante toda la noche, parecía que les daban cuerda. Ron para arriba y ron para abajo… y yo sin poder pegar ojo, nada más que oyendo las risas y carcajadas. 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó al verme enfadada-

-¿Encima no sabes qué me pasa?

-Pues, si no me lo dices, no.

-….

-¿Es por lo de anoche que estás enfadada?

-Como no voy a estarlo, si me ignoraste durante toda la noche. 

-No te ignoré, estabas sentada.

-Sí, hasta que me harté de escucharos a los cinco, riendo y hablando como locos, emborrachándoos de ron. 

-¿Te fuiste?

-¿Ves? No te diste ni cuenta. Y si encima hubierais hecho un poco de jaleo se hubiera podido dormir mejor.

-Mujer…yo.

-Ni mujer ni leches. Anda que por lo menos preguntas si me aburro, o si por lo menos decir, descansa tranquila en la cama. ¡No! ¡Allí, ignorada! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Que te vas a comer tus amigos con patatas, y yo me voy a ir de esta isla ahora mismo!

Me fui del camarote.

-Elian, no hagas de un grano de arroz una montaña. –dijo siguiéndome- Hacía tiempo que no los veía ¿tan malo es eso?

-No, eso no es malo. Lo que es malo es que me ignores durante toda la noche, que ni si quieras vengas por lo menos a decir, me acostaré tarde. 

-Lo siento. 

-Haberlo dicho anoche. 

-¡Haz lo que te de la gana!

-¡Eso haré!

…

Ay que ver, qué mujer… -remugaba mientras iba a cubierta- ya no puedes ni hablar con los amigos, no… aunque lleva razón, la ignoré durante la noche. 

-¡Jack! ¡¿Te vienes a pescar!? –exclamó Leiko desde el muelle- 

Miré a Elian y ésta me giró la cara. ¡Ya voy! –exclamé- …mejor no haberse levantado…

Fui con él y con los otros a pescar, no muy lejos del barco. 

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ron-

-He discutido con ella. 

-Bueno, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasa? Sí que pasa. 

-Ya se le pasará, seguramente cuando vuelvas se rinde a tus pies. 

-Que poco la conoces, lo que es menester es que no me arree una de las suyas cuando vuelva.

-¿Tan drástica es?

-… 

-Tenemos que admitir que anoche nos pasamos –dijo Mack- 

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-Yo no era nadie para decir nada, tendría que haberlo dicho Jack.

-…y no lo hice… 

-Bueno, ahora te olvidas de tus problemas… que nos vamos a pescar, como hacíamos antaño. 

Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar donde nos sentábamos cuando éramos niños, allí pescamos con nuestras cañas todo tipo de peces, claro que de algunos abundan más que de otros. La botella de ron no nos faltaba, aunque yo acabé harto de ron anoche. 

-¿No bebes? –preguntó Leiko-

-No me apetece. 

-Tengo la impresión de que nuestro viejo amigo ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. –dijo sonriendo-

-No es que haya cambiado, pero…

-Una mujer te cambia la vida completamente. –acabó la frase Mack-

-Me has quitado la frase de la boca -dijo Wen-

-Vosotros si que no habéis cambiado nada. 

Tres chicas pasaron cerca de la playa de donde nosotros estábamos, a los demás se les iban los ojos detrás de ellas. 

-¡Ei, nenas! 

Las chicas sonrieron y vinieron hacia nosotros.

-¿Queréis un trago? 

-¿Y por qué no? –dijo una de ellas- vaya… cinco piratas… 

-Yo paso –dije levantándome- 

-Pero no te vayas ahora –dijo Leiko- nos vamos a divertir. 

-Ahí os quedáis. 

No podía quedarme allí con aquellas pensando que Elian estaba allí, enfadada por mi culpa. Fue una sorpresa lo que vi cuando me giré. Allí estaba ella, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no querían caerse. 

La voz de Leiko nos interrumpió en nuestra mirada. Ei, no te vayas, pasaremos un rato divertido con estas bellezas –dijo-. 

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte. 

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó ella tímidamente-

-Como te voy a decir que no. 

Los dejamos solos en las rocas mientras nos íbamos a andar por el paseo, nos separaba un palmo de distancia de su brazo al mío. 

-Siento haberte dicho eso esta mañana –empezó ella- sentía tanta rabia que no he podido controlarme –lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme- 

-Yo también tengo la culpa, por haberte ignorado y no haberte dicho nada. Lo siento…

Al decirle esas palabras me abrazó, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras susurraba "no quiero volverme a discutir contigo jamás, me siento como antes". Ahora si que la abrazé también, pues tampoco quería discutir con ella, no me gustaba la sensación. Sabía que debía aguantar su carácter, al igual que ella aguanta muchos defectos que tengo. 

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? –pregunté-

Noté que su mano buscaba la mía, ésta permanecía en el bolsillo aunque no por mucho tiempo más. Andábamos lentamente, sin prisa, parándonos en cada escaparate para ver lo que se exponía y de mientras hablábamos con alguna que otra mirada. 

-Jack, tengo un tema que me preocupa mucho. 

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quién te hizo la herida? Por favor, dímelo. 

-No lo sé, solamente vi a uno que iba tapado totalmente, no se le veía ni los pelos. 

-¿Y te hizo eso, así, sin más?

-Sí. Supongo que el que fuera tendría una cuenta conmigo. 

-Te pillo desprevenido.

-Claro, incluso tenía la copa de ron en la mano. Lo bueno es que apuntaba hacia el otro lado, suerte que me giré para que el golpe me hiciera menos daño, sino, ahora ni lo cuento.

-…ten más cuidado, ¿vale? 

-Lo tendré. 

Volvimos a abrazarnos, tenía la sensación de que si ella hubiera estado ahí no me hubieran clavado la espada. Lentamente nuestros labios se iban acercando pero no llegaron a más, puesto que a lo lejos se sintió una voz conocida. 

-¡¡Jack!! 

Eran los otros, venían corriendo desde la otra punta de la calle, parecían llevar algo en la mano.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Leiko-

¿No ves que sí? –pensé-

-No… -respondió ella- 

-¿Qué os pasa? –pregunté- 

-Mirad –dijo enseñándonos un folleto no muy grande y de color amarillo-

Lo cogí y lo leí. Una invitación a una fiesta en palacio en honor a la boda del príncipe Oscar, hijo de Edgar Méndez –eso fue lo que leí- ¿Éste tío se casa? 

-Sí, ¿Por qué no os apuntáis? 

-Nosotros no pegamos en una boda ni con cola. 

-Nosotros tampoco. 

-Pero… no disponemos de tales ropas. 

-Yo te puedo conseguir las que quieras. ¿No te gustaría ver a tu chica vestida por una vez de gala?

-¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? –preguntó ella para sí- 

-¿Qué opinas? –pregunté- ¿Quieres quedarte en el barco anclado sin hacer "nada" o prefieres divertirte mirando los extravagantes vestidos de la realeza?

-Las dos me gustan… 

-¿Por qué no probar algo que no hemos hecho?

-Vale, tú ganas. 

-Bien, habrá cena y baile. –continuó Leiko con información que no estaba escrita en el folleto- y como es gratis… nos podemos hartar de la mejor comida hasta reventar.

-¿Pero habrá vestidos que me gusten?

-Claro que sí mujer, y si lo dices por la barriga… no te preocupes. 

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? –se preguntó para sí- 

-¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunté-

-Ésta noche. 

-¡¿Esta noche?! –exclamamos los dos-

-Sí. 

-¿Pero de dónde vamos a sacar la ropa?

-Acompañadme. –dijo-

Comenzaron a correr desesperados hasta el final de la calle para después girar la esquina hacia la derecha, metiéndose en una casa aparentemente vieja y antigua al juzgar por la fachada medio caída. 

-¡Tía Rita! –exclamó Leiko- 

-¿Eres tú Endar? -preguntó una voz de mujer bastante bronca y apagada- 

-¡Sí! 

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años salió desde lo que parecía la cocina, pelirroja y con los ojos verdes, de piel blanca y con diversas pecas alrededor de la cara. 

-¡Hola Endar! ¿Qué raro que vengas a ver a tú tía?

-Je, je. ¿Aún sigues haciendo ropa?

-Sí, aunque mi vista ya no es lo que era.

-¿Podemos verlos?

-Claro, subid a la tercera planta que ahora subo yo.

Seguimos a Leiko hacia la tercera planta, allí nos encontramos con el ático lleno de maniquíes con vestidos de alto estanding. Éstos de todos los colores, formas y combinaciones posibles, tanto de chico como de chica.

-Interesante –dije-

Elian se fue a mirar ilusionada cada uno de los vestidos, parecía una niña. 

-¿Te gustan pequeña? –preguntó Rita-

-Nunca me habían llamado pequeña –dijo sonrojada-

-Mi tía tiene esa manía cuando ve a una chica joven y guapa –comentó Leiko-

-La mayoría son de seda y de lino, y de muy buena calidad –dijo Elian- y exportado desde los diversos países de origen.

-¿Entiendes de telas?

-Un poco. 

-Puedes mirar los que quieras y probarte los que se te antojen, y tu también…. –se quedó bloqueada al no saber mi nombre-

-Jack. 

-Tú también Jack, hay ropa para ti, pero al fondo. Vosotros también chicos –indicó a los demás- deberéis ir bien guapos y distinguidos.

-…que encajes más bonitos… -susurró Elian fijándose en uno- ¿son hechos a mano?

-Sí. Los vendo mucho y a muy buen precio. 

-Pero yo no tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar uno, además solo me lo pondré esta noche… por que como comprenderá… un pirata… no…

-Ya te entiendo ¿y sabes qué? El que elijas te lo voy a regalar. 

-¿En serio? Digo, no puedo… le han costado mucho dinero.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso. Casi todos los días vienen los jóvenes de la realeza a comprarme ropa. 

-Vaya… 

-Ese que tienes a tu izquierda te quedaría muy bien. 

-Voy a probármelo. Me muero de ganas. 

-Adelante, mira allí al fondo a la izquierda hay unos probadores, tómate tu tiempo.

Se fue con su vestido al probador. 

-¿Crees que esto me queda bien? –pregunté saliendo del probador vestido de chaqueta- 

-¡Y tanto! Pasaría por el novio –comentó Leiko- 

-Tanto como eso… 

Una conversación entre Rita y otro hombre se sentía desde fuera del probador. 

-¿Tienes algo para mi, Rita querida? –preguntó esa voz-

-Claro que sí Irenar. 

-¿Por cierto, sabes si has visto piratas por esta zona?

-¿Piratas? No.

-Solo era para saber si los rumores eran ciertos. Bueno, enséñame lo que tengas.

Nosotros nos quedamos callados, escondidos entre los maniquíes, para que el señor ricachón no nos viera. Y justamente en ese momento salió Elian vestida de gala, con un traje de Lino, color veis con encajes blancos. Se trataba de un vestido largo, sin mangas y con escote en forma de fina v. El vestido le caía con vuelo en su cuerpo, haciendo ahora más hermosa su figura y la barriguilla casi ni se le notaba. 

Irenar se quedó prendado de tal belleza, por sus ojos mostraba la fascinación, al igual que su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. 

-Dios… mío… -logró decir- no puede creer lo que ven mis ojos…

-Creo que he salido en un mal momento –dijo Elian volviéndose- 

-Esperad –dijo amable- ¿cómo os llamáis? 

-….¿debo decirlo? –dijo mirándome a mí, escondido- 

-Por favor. 

-Elian, mi señor. –dijo girándose de nuevo- 

-Elian… 

-Sí eso he dicho. 

-¿Elian, que más?

-Muy preguntón el chaval –dijo para sí- Leisma.

-Elian Leisma… precioso.

-Sí bueno, ahora piérdete. 

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en estos barrios?

-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú?

-Por favor, un poco de respeto.

-Sí, perdóneme. –dijo entre sonrisa y volviendo a mirarme-

-¿Por qué no me acompañáis esta noche a la boda de mi hermano? Si lo queréis.

-….bueno… tengo cosas que hacer… 

-Me agradaría mucho su presencia. 

-…. –volvió a mirarme mientras le decía que no con la cabeza- 

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó-

-Pues… que yo no soy lo que os pensáis…

-¿Y que sois? ¿No seréis posadera?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –exclamó- como iba a ser tal cosa –dijo para sí-

-Pirata no podéis serlo, sois muy hermosa. 

-Vaya… pero tengo un pequeño gran inconveniente. 

-¿Cuál?

-Verá, estoy… casada sí, y espero un hijo… 

-¿Con quién? –preguntó como si pensara que era falso-

-Con… Jack, está en el probador. 

-Que aparezca. 

-Será mejor que vaya a… buscarle… sí. 

Vino hacia mí y me sacó de entre el probador, suerte que vestía con el traje y me había quitado parte de mis objetos piratas. 

-¿Lo ve? 

-Si… parece más un tío de pueblo… antes que un señor.

-Pero eres tú… -dije para mí- 

-¿Ha dicho que se llama Jack, verdad? 

-Jack, señor –dije- vete a cagar… -dije para mí-

-Ha sido un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama –dijo dándome un beso en la mano- y un… placer… conocer a su esposo… -dijo con mirada fría. 

Tal como vino se fue. 

-¡Que tío! –exclamé- ¡Se lo ha tragado!

Elian parecía callada. 

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Déjame –dijo yéndose de nuevo al probador para quitarse el vestido-

-Pero… ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-Tío, ¿no ves que le ha gustado la manera de actuar del otro? –dijo Ron-

-No creo…, Elian no es de esas. 

-¿O no lo sabes por que ella no te lo ha dicho?

-… bueno…

-¡No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta! –exclamó desde dentro- 

-Elian… 

-¿Puedes venir un momento? –preguntó- 

Me acerqué con cuidado vaya a que me soltara alguna. 

-Pasa, no voy a comerte. 

Los otros se reían. Entré con temor. 

-Bájame la cremallera.

-Era eso… -dije para mí- 

-Solo eso, ¿qué te creías? 

Al girarse me cogió del brazo e hizo que entrara de golpe, cerrando la cortina de golpe. 

-¿No crees que aquí no es lugar para…?

-Calla. ¡Sigue así…! –haciendo que gemía- …escúchame, aquí hay algo que no cuadra…-susurró- ¡….! 

-¿?

-Finge… -susurró de nuevo- ¡…Jack…! 

-¡….! 

-Aquí hay una trama o algo… -susurró- …me da la nariz que sí… ¡….!

-¿Hace falta fingir tan bien? –susurré- …a mí también me da esa que sí… -volví a susurrar- ¡…nena…!

Los otros se reían, y parecían tragárselo. 

-Me parece que esos cuatro amigos… y el riquito ese están… compinchados. ¡…..!

-…Habrá que esperar… a ver que pasa… 

Me desabrochó parte de la camisa, me despeinó un poco y me dio un beso de los suyos para aparentar estar loco. 

-Ahora sal. 

-…vale… dame otro. 

-Luego. 

-…. 

Salí como si hubiera bebido mucho y balanceándome. 

-Ei, como te ha ido… -dijo Leiko riendo-

-Genial… -dije balanceándome- no he visto mujer igual…

-Si no me extraña… 

-Por cierto, esposo, ¿vas a ir con tu, mujer, a la fiesta? –preguntó riéndose aún más-

-Muy gracioso. ¿No la has oído?

-Sí… ¡….!

-Vete al carajo…

-Eso es lo que he oído.

-Mucho antes de eso.

-… ¡…Jack….!

-Antes.

-¡Sigue así…! –la imitaba-

-….mucho antes…

-¡No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta!

-Eso.

-…pero no te vas a encontrar con ese.

-¿Y quien dice que no? –preguntó ella desde dentro-

-…si te lo encuentras, va a pasar de ti. Estarás con tu esposo…

-Una risa más y vas volando a la fiesta –dijo corriendo la cortina- Además ¿qué querías que le dijese? ¿Qué es un pirata? Entonces si que no lo cuento, ni yo ni él.

-Mira con ese vestido estabas preciosa, y tú con ese traje pareces un hombre de alto estanding. 

-Si ella no quiere no la voy a obligar, además después de ver a ese tío no me hace mucha gracia. 

-Venga ya… si tu chica se muere por que la traten de vos.

-Puede que me agrade el trato ese, pero no cambio a mi pirata por nada del mundo.

-¿Y si piensas por el bebé? ¿No crees que debería estar en un lugar donde lo tuviera todo?

-¡¿Tú de qué lado estás?! –pregunté- 

-Del tuyo, pero piensa ahora por el bebé. Debería tener una buena familia. 

Suerte que cogí a Elian si no se tira encima de Leiko, parecía una leona en celo. No sé por que Leiko tuvo la reacción de coger a Elian por sus manos y pegársela a su cuerpo, robándola de mis brazos que la sujetaban. Ella se quedó parada sin decir nada, solo miraba a los ojos de Leiko, éste le respondía con la mirada. 

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –preguntó- 

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! –exclamé- 

-Quítame tus manos de encima o te rompo la cara –le advirtió fríamente- 

Le quitó las manos puestas en su cintura. Ahora mis sospechas eran más convincentes.

-Jack, iremos a esa fiesta para mostrar a tu amigo Leiko de que no voy a hacer ni puñetero caso al riquito creído. 

-Me gustan las apuestas –dijo él seguro de sí mismo- 

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… -dije para mí- 

-¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó Rita saliendo de donde fuera- Ahora que le había traído lo que me pidió.

-Se ha ido tía Rita –respondió Leiko- 

-Vaya… -dijo mirándome- pasarías por la realeza. 

-Leiko, ¿te importaría dejarme sola con ellos dos? –preguntó ella-

-No, claro. 

Se fueron a otra parte de la tienda, mientras Elian y yo nos quedábamos con ella. 

-Jack… tengo un traje más adecuado para ti. 

-Que alegría me da, señora. 

-No me llames señora, llámame Rita. Y también tengo algunos complementos para ese vestido, pequeña. 

Elian y yo nos miramos poniendo expresión de pregunta. Nos llevó a una sala contigua, ésta con más vestidos y estanterías llenas de objetos y cajas. 

-¿Te gusta ese vestido? –preguntó-

-Sí. 

-Pues tengo unos zapatos que le caen muy bien, lo que pasa que no sé si te gustarán.

-¿Me los enseñaría?

-Claro, pero deberías volverte a poner el vestido. 

Se volvió a poner el vestido, ahora en otro probador de la misma sala. Me quedé sin palabras y maravillado de cómo le quedaba el vestido, parecía alguien de la realeza. Mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarla mientras ella se sonrojaba al ver que casi no parpadeaba. 

-Éstos son –dijo sujetando dos zapatos. Éstos con de punta tapada, talonera y un broche en el tobillo, de tacón alto y fino, del mismo color del vestido- ¿te gustan?

-Mucho. 

Los cogió sin pensárselo y se los puso, parecían que estaban hechos para ella. 

-Ahora tu Jack. –dijo buscando una caja en la estantería de la parte derecha- aquí está. 

El traje que me sacó era mucho más a mi gusto, dentro de lo que cabe, del que llevaba puesto. Parecía que iba a un entierro. 

Se trataba de una camisa color veis, pero sus cuellos eran diferentes y no tenía botones en la parte superior, en forma de uve. Sus mangas eran anchas y con puño, muy originales. Le acompañaba un chaleco de color azul marino con un grabado en lo que iría en un chaleco normal, el bolsillo. Justamente el grabado era una J. También un pantalón del mismo color y diferente a los demás pantalones, éste era con bolsillos y no era estrecho por la pierna inferior, era recto. 

Aquello parecía gustarme.


	3. ¿Qué trama esta gente?

Ésta es la continuación de Capitán Leisma, no pensaba escribirla pero al final me he decidido. Es diferente y tiene un toque de misterio que la otra no la tenía, espero que os guste, que disfrutéis con ella y que mandéis muchos reviews. Yo los espero con impaciencia. 

Los personajes que no conocéis son inventados a parte a los que ya conocéis de la anterior aventura. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3. ¿Qué trama ésta gente?**

No me dejó ponerme el traje, antes quería que fuera como uno normal y corriente ¿es que acaso no lo soy? Pues según ella no. Nos obligó a bañarnos con agua y mucho jabón, comimos en su casa, no es que no quisiera pero… no es cuestión de molestar. Nos dieron ropa interior nueva ¡que me la lavo cada día, señora! Después ¡Me cortó mi barba! Solamente me dejó una perilla de mala muerte, (¬¬ desgraciá) me arregló mi pelo, mi precioso pelo… ¡Bruja! Claro que Elian tampoco se libró, la bañaron, la peinaron, la vistieron y la arreglaron, ¡incluso le hicieron la manicura! …. Dios… si lo se no vengo a ésta isla. 

-Necesitáis modales. –dijo después de comer-

-¿Modales? ¿Qué modales? –pregunté-

-No sabéis comportaros como personas decentes.

-Eso no entra en las instrucciones de un pirata –dije para mí-

-Debéis poneros rectos cuando coméis, además de ser muy cortés hablando.

-¿A la manera pija no? …

-Por llamarlo de alguna manera. Además, en una fiesta de esas características se necesita el saber bailar. 

-¡Ja! ¡Por ahí no paso! 

-Solo va a ser un día –dijo Leiko entrando por la puerta del salón-

-Mi sobrino sabe muy bien ese arte. 

-¿Te importa bailar con él? –preguntó Rita dirigiéndose a Elian- 

-…si no hay más remedio… 

La cogió por la cintura y por la mano, pegándosela a él como una lapa. 

-No, Leiko, no están tan juntos.

-Aprovechado… -dije para mí- 

-El chico tiene que llevar a la chica. 

Leiko dio un paso para atrás y Elian hizo que no le seguía para luego pisarle con el zapato. Él puso una cara de dolor enorme, pues le había clavado el tacón en todo el pie. 

-Lo siento –dijo riéndose por dentro- 

-jj –reía yo- te aguantas… -dije para mí- 

-Jack, ven que yo te enseño –dijo Rita- 

-¿A mí? No… si….no…

-Tú tranquilo. 

Parecía un payaso haciendo reír a los demás, pero Elian no se reía. 

-Ya estoy harta de esta farsa –dijo Elian mosqueada con Leiko, pues éste le hacía algunos gestos y miradas un tanto perspicaces y que a ella no le agradaban. Todos nos paramos mirándola- ¿crees que una chica no se vale por si misma? 

-Pero si no sabes bailar, alguien tendrá que enseñarte… 

-Soy hija de una cortesana, las cortesanas saben bailar todo tipo de bailes y pasos. Muchas gracias señora pero nosotros ya no podemos molestar más en esta humilde casa. Si nos disculpa. –dijo cogiéndome de la mano- 

-Quédate con el vestido y con el traje, son un regalo y esto también. –dijo dándome una caja que no pesaba demasiado- 

-¡Adiós! –saludé- Elian, espera… 

Nos fuimos sin mirar hacia atrás, hasta el barco. Suerte que me acordé de meter en una bolsa nuestras ropas, si no… tendríamos que haber vuelto a por ella. … Ya en el barco…

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha picado? 

-No aguantaba más en aquel lugar. 

-La verdad que yo tampoco…

-Además ¿te has fijado en la cara que ha puesto Leiko cuando he dicho que estaba harta de aquella farsa? Era como si se hubiera pensado que le había descubierto sus planes, incluso puede que se haya preocupado.

-…quizá… 

-Además ¿por qué tanto empeño en esa fiesta? ¿Y por qué tiene que enseñarnos esas cosas en contra nuestro?

-Puede que tengas razón, pero el vestido te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias. Estaba deseando que me miraras y me lo dijeras. 

-Pero es que delante de tanta gente…

-Ya lo sé… la vergüenza te come –dijo riendo-

-Para qué lo voy a negar. 

-Además estás muy guapo así. 

-¿En serio? Pues yo pensaba que no te gustaba.

-Al contrario, te da un aire más…

-Interesante.

-Sí, esa es la palabra que buscaba…

-No, esperabas que la dijera yo.

-Bueno sí. … Me alegro que seas pirata… -susurró en mis brazos- 

Al besarme sentí alivio, a la vez que deseaba más. … Te voy a enseñar a bailar –dijo- 

-¿Sabes?

-Claro. 

Hizo espacio en el camarote, más del que había, cogió mi mano izquierda y me la puso en su cintura derecha, casi en la espalda y la otra cogía su mano izquierda. Ahora sigue mis pasos –dijo- 

-Así da gusto aprender –dije- 

-Para que nadie diga que un pirata no sabe bailar. 

-Nadie. 

…

-¿Lo hago bien?

-Sí. 

-Ahora déjate llevar tú. 

…

-Aprendes muy rápido pirata. –dijo bromeando-

-Es que un pirata… 

-Un pirata aprende lo que le echen –dijimos los dos a la vez-

Nos reímos de haber dicho la frase los dos a la vez. 

-Ahora sí que podemos ir a la fiesta esa y con la cabeza bien alta –dije-

-Habrá exquisitos platos para degustar hasta hartarnos, beberemos ron de la mejor calidad, nos reiremos hasta altas horas de la noche. 

-Suena tentador…

______________________________________________________________________

-Ésta noche tiene que salir todo perfecto, nada puede fallar. –dijo Ienar- 

-No fallarán. –respondió Leiko- 

-Mi hermano caerá y yo seré el heredero al trono de ésta isla. … Todos me obedecerán. 

-¿Qué obtendremos nosotros a cambio? 

-Mataréis a Sparrow y os quedaréis con la chica. 

-¿Matar a Sparrow? –preguntó Edienel- 

-Sí. 

-Te olvidas de algo. –protestó Leiko- la chica es muy viva, huele algo. 

-Puede, pero para eso está tu encanto. ¿No habrás olvidado el trato?

-No, pero tampoco he olvidado que fue mi mejor amigo.

-Tú lo has dicho, fue tu mejor amigo. Ahora él también sospecha de ti. 

-…

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Y tendré a dos esposas, a Eganiel como esposa legítima y a Elian como esposa prohibida. 

-Aquí no está permitida la poligamia.

-Pues la impondré yo. Las mujeres solo sirven para dar placer al hombre y para darles hijos varones para ser herederos. Vosotros matad a Sparrow ésta noche, como máximo mañana. Y traedme a la chica. 

-Sí… 

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Leiko- 

-Sí. –respondí-

Elian salió del barco totalmente arreglada para la ocasión. Llevaba una gargantilla de oro con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, que le regalé hace un año, y un bonito tocado. Yo, bueno, con mis pintas. 

-Eso es una dama –dijo él- lo otro es tontería. 

-Guárdate los cumplidos –respondió ella- 

Solamente estaba él esperándonos, así que no tuvimos mucho que esperar, solamente el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar a palacio. Este encima de un cerro, e imponía mucho al verlo de cerca. Cada vez que nos acercábamos más al recinto se veía más movimiento por las calles, de coches de caballos y de a pie. 

Un guardia vestido para la ocasión nos miró al entrar pero no dijo nada y nos dejó pasar. 

-Recordad donde estáis –susurró Leiko- 

Una chica vino en busca de Leiko, ésta era bella. 

-Hola Leiko –saludó sonriendo-

-Hola Melisa –saludó él también sonriendo- ¡Por el fondo estarán los demás! –exclamó yéndose con ella- 

-Tengo la impresión de que todos nos miran –dijo ella-

-Esa misma expresión tengo yo. 

Nos adentramos lentamente y mirando al frente, sin fijarnos en nadie ni en nada. 

-¡Jack! –exclamó alguien a lo lejos- ¡Aquí!

-Es Ron. Vamos. 

-¡Habéis venido! 

-Hola. 

-Ésta es Wendi, mi chica. 

-Encantada –saludó ella- 

______________________________________________________________________

-Si ves movimiento raro, actúa. –dijo Edeniel- 

-Tranquilo, actuaremos según lo previsto. –dijo un compañero- 

-Probablemente aquí se arme ésta noche. Fíjate bien en aquella pareja de allí, la del vestido veis y el del chaleco azul ¿los ves?

-Sí.

-Pues……-le dijo lo que debería hacer-

-De acuerdo. 

______________________________________________________________________

Los novios salieron a una tribuna más elevada que le resto de la sala, los dos estaban muy contentos. Todos le rindieron una gran ovación, pues él sería el rey de Ienar y ella reina de Ienar, los dos señores. Oscar y Ariadna eran sus nombres, al lado suyo su hermano y su familia, por las dos partes. 

La fiesta empezó, claro que me lo pasaba mejor en una fiesta en el barco. La música era lenta y no me gustaba la manera de tocar tan fina de los músicos. La gente bailaba y bailaba sin cansarse, con esos vestidos extravagantes y esos sombreros de metro y medio, que hortería, aunque también habían vestidos parecidos al de Elian, se notaban que era de la misma tienda. Claro que ella era la más bonita de todas. 

…..

Se oyó un disparo, todos al suelo, inmóviles. Oscar yacía en el suelo en medio de la sala, en un gran charco de sangre y a su lado Ariadna, llorándole y suplicando que volviera. Todos rodeando a la pareja pero nadie se atrevía. 

-¡Aparta! –exclamó Elian metiéndose para salvarle- 

Todos se apartaron, la pobre chica desconsolada mientras Elian buscaba la bala. 

-¡Está muerto! –exclamó Ariadna-

-No está muerto –dijo ella- la bala no le ha dado en el corazón, solo está inconsciente. 

Unos que parecían médicos se lo llevaron de las miradas de la multitud, ésta se preguntaba quien había hecho tal cosa. 

-¿Quién ha podido hacer eso? –pregunté-

-No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo. 

Giró la mirada hasta llegar al hermano, éste frío e inmóvil en la tribuna. Al ver que ella dirigía su mirada hacia él se giró y se fue para adentro. 

-¿Insinúas que?

-Puede, pero es mejor no avanzar acontecimientos. 

-¿Habéis visto eso? –preguntó Ron-

-Con mis ojos… 

-Justamente en el día de su boda. 

-…..

-¿Qué te pasa Elian? 

-Nada. 

-¿Te importaría venir conmigo Jack? Es para hablar de un asuntillo. 

-No. –cogí a Elian de la mano-

-Ella no, es cosa de hombres. 

En cuanto me separé de ella dos mujeres más vinieron hacia ella, como si la quisieran entretener por algo. 

-¿Qué querías decirme? 

-Verás, hemos estado pensando y creemos que deberías quedarte aquí más tiempo del que nos dijiste, para poder hablar y recuperar nuestra amistad como antaño. 

-No lo veo mal, pero… yo soy de mar, no de tierra. 

-Bueno, tienes el mar a dos metros de mi casa. 

-Pero… no sé, no es que no quiera quedarme pero, siento que ya no soy de aquí. 

-Esta claro que tú sitio está en el mar, con ella.

-Sí. Lo siento pero sí. 

-¿Tanto la quieres? –preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad de la pequeña sala donde nos encontrábamos- 

Me giré y vi a Wen, con una espada y una máscara en la otra mano, ésta me era conocida de antes. 

-¡Tú eres el que me clavó la espada! 

-Sí, pero no caíste. Ahora caerás. 

-Espera, espera, espeeera. 

Noté como me quedé inmovilizado por Ron, que me sujetaba por detrás. 

-¡Déjame! 

-No, vas a morir. 

Para que no me diera otra vez con la espada di una voltereta en el aire, usando el cuerpo de Wen como escalera para acabar detrás de Ron, y dándole una patada en la espalda para empujarlo contra Wen. 

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? 

-Alguien me lo enseñó. 

-¡¡Jack!! –sentí la voz de Elian- 

Quería ir en su ayuda pero me barraron el paso. 

-¡Dejadme pasar!

-No, ella se va y tú te quedas para morir. 

-¡¡Dejadme salir, maldita sea!! 

-¿Quieres volver a sentir la espada dentro de tu cuerpo? ¡Pues cállate!

Los maldecía hasta las palabras más oscuras que sabía. 

-¡Déjame maldito! –exclamó Elian-

Leiko la sujetaba del brazo y ésta se retorcía. Nadie de la sala se movía, incluso les habrían el paso. 

-¡¡He dicho que me sueltes!! –gritó para pararlo en seco de lo estridente que fue- 

En cuanto se giró le arreó una patada alta, haciéndolo volar en el aire y dando vueltas hasta caer en el suelo boca abajo. 

-Será mejor que te estés quieta –dijo Irenar, éste cogía la muñeca de Elian con fuerza- 

-¡Suéltame!

-Harás lo que yo te diga, si no tu Jack morirá. 

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Qué le habéis hecho!

-De momento nada

Con un movimiento brusco la giró, haciendo que me viera, sujetado por los dos "acompañantes". Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y con las manos como diciendo, otra vez igual. 

-No te pongas a luchar o ya sabes que le toca a tu pirata. 

Elian lo miró fijamente y con mirada fría. 

-Lleváoslo de aquí y matadlo, tú vendrás conmigo. 

-¡Jack! 

-¡Estaré bien! –dije acompañado por esos dos hasta una puerta trasera a palacio- 


	4. Atrás

**Ésta es la continuación de Capitán Leisma, no pensaba escribirla pero al final me he decidido. Es diferente y tiene un toque de misterio que la otra no la tenía, espero que os guste, que disfrutéis con ella y que mandéis muchos reviews. Yo los espero con impaciencia. **

**Los personajes que no conocéis son inventados a parte a los que ya conocéis de la anterior aventura. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

Capítulo 4. Atrás. 

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Por qué sois así? –preguntó desesperado- 

-Por que cuando se nos hace un trato a cambio de una gran suma de dinero, uno acepta, cueste lo que cueste. 

-En que os habéis convertido. 

-En algo más que simples piratas. 

-Sois rastreros de un perdedor. 

-El perdedor siempre lo has sido tú, siempre soñando con el mar y un barco donde navegar. 

-Por lo menos he visto cumplido mi sueño.

-¿Pues sabes nuestro sueño? Estar toda la vida sin hacer nada. 

-Antes no erais así, teníais un sueño por le que luchar. 

-Ya pero si no lo consigues, no eres nadie. 

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese tío os ha comido la cabeza! ¡¿Es que no veis que habéis perdido lo más bueno de vosotros?!

-No nos vengas con chorradas. 

Intenté moverme pero la espada estaba fija en mi herida. 

-Como te muevas, te la vuelvo a clavar. 

-….. ¿A dónde me lleváis?

-A donde nadie sepa de ti. 

-….malditos rastreros… 

-Lo que tú digas Jack. 

….

-¡¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?! –exclamó Elian en el aposento de Irenar- 

-Para que quiere un hombre como yo a una chica como tú. 

-Bastardo. 

-Sí, puede que lo sea. Pensaba tener a dos mujeres en vez de una, pero… mejor una que ninguna.

-Siempre he odiado la realeza, ahora la odio más aún. 

-….Además…, piensa ahora por el bebé que llevas dentro ¿no sería mejor darle una educación, con un padre como yo, en vez de un pirata?

-Prefiero un pirata antes que a un miserable como tú.

Esa expresión le costó un tortazo en la cara. 

-Escúchame bien, preciosa. Aquí se hace lo que yo diga, para eso soy de la realeza. 

-Ah, así que por ser de la realeza ya tienes el poder suficiente como para dominar a los otros ¡pues no! A mí, nunca me ha dominado nadie. 

-Pues yo sí, lo voy a conseguir. Y no intentes sacar la daga de pecho, te puedes hacer mucho daño. 

Con sumo cuidado metió la mano en el entre pecho y sacó la daga. 

-Pervertido. 

-Eso dicen algunos… 

-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya. Tengo prisa. 

-¿Tienes prisa? 

La lanzó hasta la cama, dejándola caer duramente a lo ancho de ésta. En cuanto vio que él se acercaba dio una voltereta para atrás y quedándose de pie en el suelo. Intentaba encontrar una salida, pero no había ninguna, más que la puerta y ésta permanecía cerrada con llave.

-Deberías estar en el infierno. 

-Me hacen gracia esas frases. 

-No mereces vivir.

-No ¿eso crees?

-No vales nada.

-Eso es nuevo.

-¿Te ríes de mí no?

-Puede.

Lo que él quería era volverla loca. 

-Te sigo esperando –dijo sentado en la cama-

-Pues sigue, no me pienso mover de aquí.

-Vale como quieras. A mí no me importa, en la cama o en el suelo. 

-… ¿es que nunca has podido dejar de conseguir lo que querías?

-No, siempre lo he tenido todo. Al contrario que Jack.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con él?

-Bueno… alguna amistad hubo en su momento.

-No me lo creo. Jack no es como tú.

-No, no lo es. Pero sí que fuimos amigos una vez, hasta que conocí a una mujer encantadora. Jack me la quitó, o prefiero pensar que ella se fue con él.

-No me extraña que se fuera con él. 

-Yo le podía dar todo lo que quería y más ¿Por qué se fue con uno que no tenía casi nada?

-Quizá por que tendría corazón.

-¿Corazón, Jack? Venga ya.

-Mira ni aunque fueras mejor persona que Jack, y ni que tuvieras todo el oro y la riqueza que pudieras imaginar, no me meto en esa cama por nada del mundo. 

-Bien, entonces tendré que ir a buscarte.

Se bajó de la cama y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-Eh, eh, eh, un paso más y te dejo frito en el suelo.

-Vale, adelante, quiero ver esas patadas tan famosas de Leisma.

-…

-¿No vas a dar ninguna?

-No. 

-Que pena, yo quería verte luchar. ¿no te molestan los zapatos?

-…sí… 

-Quítatelos, si algo quiero es que las mujeres se sientan cómodas.

-¿Y si me siento ahí estaré más cómoda? –indicó la cama-

-Y tanto. Bueno he empezado mal. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí y acompañarme?

-…como no…

Fue hacia la cama lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. 

-Quizá antes de realizar una relación esporádica, deberíamos hablar un poco de nuestras similitudes y defectos para ver si nuestra relación funcionaría. 

-No veo por que no.

-¿Te importaría desabrocharme el vestido? Es que me apreta un poco. 

Temeroso fue a la espalda de Elian para bajarle poco a poco la cremallera. Se quitó el vestido para quedarse en "ropa interior", que en verdad era un "top" sin tirantes y una falda de interior corta, lo que se compró ese día por la mañana. Irenar no podía dejar de mirarla, pues aun era más bella que antes. La mano se le escapó hacia su brazo para acariciarlo, ella lo miró seduciéndolo con la mirada. 

-…jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella… 

-Nunca había visto un tío tan tonto… -pensó ella- ¿parece que no has tenido muchas mujeres a tu alcance?

-No he logrado llegar a tanto… 

Su mano corría ahora cerca del pecho de ella. 

-A, a, a, a, a –dijo parándole- eso no se toca, aún. 

-…

-Debería tratar a sus mujeres con suma delicadeza, éstas pueden devolverle la jugada. 

Elian se levantó un poco de la cama para obligar a Irenar a tumbarse sobre ésta, ella se le puso encima. Él deseaba tocarla y ella no se lo permitía. 

-Déjese llevar… -susurró- 

Lentamente juntó sus labios con los de él, dándole un frío y agradable beso, lo que para ella fue un simple beso, para él fue lo mejor que había probado nunca. Poco a poco y sin prisa lo fue desnudando poco a poco, sin llegar hasta el cinturón, solamente la camisa. Su cuerpo era atlético pero muy pálido, sus venas se marcaban azules verdosas. Su pelo, rubio como el oro y rizado le caía sobre sus hombros. Le besó todo lo que era tronco y pecho casi sin respirar, luego volvió a sus labios. Con sus manos le fue quitando el cinturón, también los botones del pantalón. El chico flipaba, no decía palabra. Sin decir otra cosa le dio el golpe de su vida, lo dejó inconsciente en la cama y para un buen rato además. 

-Eso por inútil. 

Le dio otro puñetazo con la izquierda. 

-Eso por querer matar a mi Jack.

Le dio de nuevo con la derecha.

-Y eso por mí. Que te creías tu que iba a darte placer, no lo llevas claro, realeza. 

En el vestido llevaba escondida su ropa normal, se la puso, cogió la daga del suelo y salió por una ventana que había detrás de unas cortinas en color fucsia. No había mucha altura y por suerte esa habitación daba al jardín de atrás de palacio. Con la oscuridad no era vista por nadie, excepto un gato pardo que se encontró por el jardín que la seguía a todas partes. Consiguió burlar a los guardias y salir de aquel palacio, saltando las vayas altas que lo rodeaban. El gato la seguía ágil. … Observó que en el terreno de tierra y olivos había un rastro un tanto raro. 

….

-¡¿Dónde se han llevado a Leisma?! –preguntó Jack ya desesperado- 

-Irenar está con ella. –contestó Ron- 

-¿Ese idiota de pelo rubio? 

-… Cállate o te dejo en el suelo. 

-Si ya estoy atado, ¡qué más da!

-Estás atado a un árbol, concretamente a un olivo. Permanecerás atado hasta que el alba se alce, así la podrás ver y contemplar, pues será la última. 

-…

-Maldícenos si quieres pero si esperas que ella venga, olvídate. Irenar es muy listo y perspicaz. Logrará retenerla. 

-Se nota que no la conocéis, puede persuadir incluso a uno de vosotros, o a los tres. 

-¡No digas locuras! –exclamó Leiko-

-No las digo. 

-Maauu. –maulló el gato- 

-¿De donde viene ese gato? –preguntó Leiko al ver los ojos del gato que se acercaba hacia él- 

-Mátalo Leiko –exigió Ron- 

-¡No mates al gato! ¡No tiene culpa! –exclamó Jack- 

-¡Cállate!

-Maauu. 

Se escuchó un ruido extraño dentro de la casa, ésta al lado de donde ellos estaban. Era como si un peso muy pesado se hubiera caído al suelo, desplomado. Al principio no le dieron importancia pero todo se había quedado en un misterioso silencio y los dos temían lo peor. Ron, decidido, fue a ver qué había ocurrido dentro, a descubrir por qué se había sentido ese ruido y después no se sintió nada más. Se encontró con lo que no pudo soportar ver jamás, Elaon Wen yacía en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre. No sabía que hacer ni que decir, si debía tocarlo o quedarse parado, aunque rápidamente reaccionó, sacó su arma y miró hacia todos los rincones de la estancia, ésta solo alumbrada por una pequeña y casi apagada vela, que yacía en su lecho encima de la mesa. 

-¡Wen está muerto! –exclamó- 

-¿Qué está qué? –se preguntó Leiko desde a fuera- 

Dejo a Jack solo en la noche mientras él entraba en la casa para ver a su amigo yacer en el suelo. 

-Dios mío… ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?! –exclamó dándole la vuelta, pues el otro no se atrevía- 

Al darle la vuelta vio una raja en el cuello y una daga clavada en el pecho. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos. 

-…Elaon… -susurró cerrándole los ojos- 

-…descansa en paz… amigo… -dijo en voz baja Akenaz. 

-¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!! –gritó- 

Los dos salieron a fuera para comprobar que no había nadie, y así era. Jack había desaparecido y sus ataduras yacían en el suelo, cortadas al parecer con una daga. El gato tampoco rondaba por allí.

-Debemos seguirles, no andarán muy lejos. –dijo Endar- 

-Lo pagarán con la vida –dijo lleno de rabia y con los ojos llorosos, Akenaz- 

Cogieron un candelabro que colgaba de la pared y se adentraron en el campo. Andaban sin saber muy bien hacia donde, solo les guiaba el dolor de haber perdido un buen y leal amigo. No a muchos metros de ellos se encontraron las huellas que pertenecían a Jack y a otra persona y, no duraron en seguirlas para ver donde les conducían. 

…

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Jack-

-A tu barco. –respondió Edeniel- 

-Yo no me voy sin Elian.

-No vas a poder recuperarla jamás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso también tú quieres matarme? ¿Eres como ellos?

-¿Si fuera como ellos te hubiera salvado? Si fuera como ellos te hubiera matado mucho antes que ellos. 

-…lo siento, es que me están pasando muchas cosas a la vez y no logro asimilarlas. ¿Y por qué has dicho que no voy a poder recuperarla?

-Por que Irenar lo consigue todo, aunque sea haciendo daño. 

-… pues no me pienso ir sin ella. 

-Pero si entras en palacio te harán picadillo. Todos los súbditos de Irenar te buscan vivo o muerto. 

-… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Irnos de esta maldita isla. 

-¿Sabes lo mal que me sentiría y lo que arrepentiría de no haber podido hacer algo por ella? 

-¿No te das cuenta de que no puedes hacer nada? Aunque te cueste asimilarlo Irenar la va a tener igual que va a tener a tu hijo cuando nazca en sus brazos y él lo llamará papá algún día ¡Es que no lo ves! 

-No pienso dejar que ese idiota de pelo rubio tenga a mi hijo en brazos. 

-Pues no puedes hacer más. 

-¿Por qué razón intentas detenerme? 

-Por tu bien, y por el mío. Debo irme de aquí antes de que Ron y Leiko se den cuenta de que les he estado engañando. 

-¿Entonces tú no estabas con ellos? ¿No fuiste tú quien disparaste a Oscar?

-¡Claro que no fui yo! Fue Wen, él lo mató, yo intenté evitar que no te mataran a ti. 

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo si te considero leal y amigo. ¿Crees que no he tenido ganas de hablar contigo? 

-No lo has hecho.

-No podía, ellos estaban en un complot contra ti, y tenía que seguirles el juego. 

Jack no se lo pensó, se fue hacia él y lo abrazó como buen amigo que era. 

-No me traiciones tú ahora –dijo Jack-

-No lo haré. 

…

-Estas huellas no nos llevan a ninguna parte. –comentó Ron-

-Nos han engañado, han hecho un rastro falso. 

-No lo han hecho ellos –dijo Elian saliendo de detrás de un árbol- lo he hecho yo para despistaros. 

Los dos la miraron con cara de odio, de dolor y de rabia. 

-Has matado a nuestro amigo.

-¿Que yo he hecho qué? ¡Ja! ¡Ésta si que es buena! ¡Pero si nunca he matado a nadie!

-Mientes, eres una mentirosa. 

-Que gracioso, ¿me llamas mentirosa a algo que no miento? Mal vamos. 

-Lo pagarás mujer. 

-Ya me dirás como, no llevo nada encima. 

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella, empuñando sus espadas, ella los esperaba con la espada en la mano, la había robado de Irenar. Entre la oscuridad a la luz del tenue candelabro y el irregular asfalto hacían que la lucha que se libraba fuera difícil y dura por las dos partes. Los roces de espadas resonaban en todas partes, formando eco a kilómetros de la batalla. 

Elian tuvo que abandonar y salir corriendo, pues el embarazo le hacía ser más pesada y tener que usar más fuerzas de las necesarias, en cambio ellos estaban en plena forma y luchaban muy bien. Corría por un sendero de grava en la oscuridad, solamente oía los pasos acelerados de los dos que la seguían, igual o más rápidos que ella. … El campo de olivares se acabó, a partir de una verja de tablones reducidos y entrecruzados empezaba una bajada impresionante, el camino no se veía solamente se observaba una pendiente. No había salida, o se tiraba o la mataban. Si salgo de ésta viva, juro no separarme de Jack, nunca más –dijo antes de saltar la verja- 

Cuando los dos llegaron ya era tarde, pues había saltado y se sentía caer pendiente abajo, con algún que otro gemido. 

-Se ha tirado…

-Debemos seguirla.

-Pero no estará viva, hay muchas espinas por ahí abajo y roca viva, no puede haber sobrevivido. 

-Mejor que lo haya hecho si no ya puedes contar con que Irenar nos corte la cabeza.

-… 

Bajaron por un sendero que había escondido entre los matorrales, éste daba la vuelta al barranco, además eran pocos los que sabían ese camino. 

…..

-¿Hacia donde está el palacio? –preguntó Jack-

-Hacia el Sur, éstas tierras están pasado el castillo. Son las tierras del señor de Ienar. 

-Antes, éstas tierras no eran de nadie.

-Pero ahora sí lo son, el rey las compró a los aldeanos y a los campesinos que ocupaban estas tierras, dándole a cambio una parte a la realeza. 

-…ya no se puede hacer nada con ésta horrible monarquía…

El silencio fue roto por algo que cayó al suelo rodado, entre los matorrales, también se sentía a alguien gemir de dolor. 

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Edeniel- 

-Igual que tú. 

Los dos sacaron las espadas y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde había provenido el ruido. … Con las espadas apartaron los matorrales, Jack se quedó parado cuando vio a Elian en el suelo, medio sentada y con expresiones de dolor. Todo el cuerpo lo tenía lleno de magulladuras y roces, incluso alguna espina clavada. 

-Ayúdame –exigió Jack- 

Entre los dos la sacaron hacia el sendero, Elian permanecía inconsciente aunque su expresión de dolor dijera lo contrario. Edeniel sacó una bota llena de agua y le roció con ella un poco la cara para que despertase. El agua consiguió despertarla y hacer que se pusiera en pie aunque no se aguantase muy bien. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Jack preocupado-

-Me… he… escapado. 

-Seguramente nos estarán buscando. Debemos salir de aquí.

-Pero el barco está a la otra punta. 

-Debemos arriesgarnos. 

-¿Pero has visto como ésta? 

-Si, pero no puedo hacer nada más. 

Jack se quitó su camisa y se la puso a Elian, quedándose él con el chaleco solamente. Entre los dos la cogieron por la cintura y ella dejaba caer sus brazos sobre ellos y andar con más facilidad. 

-Daremos la vuelta a la isla, tardaremos más pero por allí tengo amigos en los que poder confiar. Nos ayudarán a escondernos. 

…

Seguimos a oscuras por aquel sendero de grava que se clavaba en la planta de los pies. Elian parecía ir recobrando fuerzas aunque ahora no le dolían las heridas, si no el vientre y la espalda.

-Jack, yo no puedo más. 

-Aguanta, estamos llegando –dijo Edeniel- 

Sentimos los pasos de Ron y Leiko que se acercaban con rapidez. En la lejanía vimos una casa grande y blanca. … Edeniel llamaba desesperado a la puerta, ésta no se abrió hasta que no llamó tres o cuatro veces. Un hombre de avanzada edad salió, llevaba un arma en la mano, pues a esas horas todo era insuficiente. 

-¿Eres tú Edeniel? –preguntó-

-Si, por favor déjanos pasar. 

Nos abrió la puerta de par en par para que pudiéramos pasar, entre los dos logramos entrar a Elian que ya estaba casi sin conocimiento. 

-Ponedla en esa cama –dijo indicando una cama que había en una punta de la casa- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Parece que se tiró por el precipicio. 

-¡El de las espinas! Está loca.

-Pero ella no sabía que la lado había un camino. 

-… Las noticias corren como el agua, están buscando a dos piratas. ¿son ellos? –preguntó mirándonos a mi y a ella-

-Si, pero no digas nada. 

-Como iba a decir algo, no podría traicionar a un amigo como tú.

-Gracias. 

-De nada hombre. ¿Os importa si le curo un poco esas heridas? 

Edeniel miró a Jack como si le pidiera permiso. ¡Pues claro que sí! –exclamó Jack-. Cogió una silla de alrededor de la mesa del centro de la casa y se sentó a su lado, con un pequeño frasco que yacía en la mesita de noche, éste no parecía agua sino otro líquido más acuoso y viscoso a la vez que transparente. 

-No tienen muy buena pinta… -dijo para sí- 

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Jack al ver que parecía tener experiencia en las heridas- 

-Es médico –respondió Edeniel- 

-Eso me tranquiliza. 

Empezó a inspeccionarle la barriga, ésta ahora parecía más abultada que la otra vez. 

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Jack-

-Nada, no ha sufrido ningún daño, por suerte. ¿Eres el padre?

-Sí –respondió sonrojándose- 

-Pues tu hijo o hija nacerá dentro de muy poco. 

-¿De muy poco? 

-Sí, probablemente esté al final. Y por la cara que tiene ella, creo que será un niño.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?

-Cosas de la experiencia, aunque es solo una suposición. 

Bastante le había dicho ya como para hacerse ilusiones, ahora solo pensaba en si sería un niño y en como lo llamaría.

-¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí? –preguntó Edeniel- 

-Claro que sí. ¿Os persigue alguien?

-Ron y Leiko. 

-¿Esos dos? Como han podido caer tan bajo… 

-… 

…

Aquella noche fue larga para los dos, pues se quedaron observando los movimientos de los que los perseguían. Jack permanecía al lado de Elian, sentado en la silla que aún seguía al lado de la cama, mirándola casi sin parpadear. 

-¿Dónde esta más o menos la Perla Negra? –preguntó Edeniel-

-En la parte norte del puerto, anclado y con la tripulación esperándonos.

-…como me encantaría navegar en ese barco… -dijo con voz soñadora mirando a la ventana- 

-¿En serio quieres navegar? 

-Sí, siempre he querido el mismo sueño que tú, ir en la Perla Negra, sentir lo que siente un verdadero pirata, acariciando el timón con suavidad…

-Quédatelo. 

-¿Qué?

-Es tuyo, todo tuyo. 

-Pero ¿Cómo voy a aceptar tal ofrenda? 

-Aceptándola, he recorrido todos los mares existentes, he estado en mil lugares. Ahora me gustaría estar con ella y con el bebé….

-¿Dónde os vais a ir?

-Supongo que ha Bahía Blanca. 

-Buen sitio. Es tranquilo, relajado, fuera de piratas y un lugar idóneo para los niños.

-Sí, además allí ella tiene su familia. 

-Lo dices como si fuera también la tuya. 

-…

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo es que he recordado mi niñez con mis padres. 

-¿Qué fue de ellos?

-No lo sé, solo sé que de un día para otro ya no estaban. Se fueron sin decirme adiós. … Siempre –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- he deseado verles una última vez, aunque solo sea en un… -las lágrimas le caían cara abajo- cementerio…

-El cementerio está a unos metros de aquí. Mañana puedes ir a verlos si quieres. 

-¿En serio? ¿Podría?

-Claro, siempre que vayas a escondidas y escondido. 

-Pero me tienes que decir por donde está, yo no me acuerdo la ubicación.

-Mañana te acompañaremos los dos.

-Hago bien en dejarte la Perla Negra, sé que estará bien.

-No lo dudes. 

…

-Es aquí… -dijo Edeniel en un tono de voz bajo, indicándole las lápidas de sus padres y las correspondientes tumbas- 

Las lápidas eran de un color blanquecino y con los datos gravados. 

Jack no pudo contener las lágrimas de la emoción y la rabia que sentía. 

-¿Qué os pasó? –preguntó- ¿Por qué no volvisteis aquella noche? ¿Por qué me dejasteis solo cuando más os necesitaba…? Os quería demasiado como para pensar que os perdería. Aquella noche no os oí llegar a casa, después de un duro día de trabajo, estuve…, estuve toda la noche al lado de una vela, sin poder dormir, esperando vuestra llegada…, y jamás volvisteis. ¿Quién os hizo esto? Vosotros, siempre luchando por lo que creías correcto, tú, madre, siempre cuidando de mí, me despertabas cada mañana, al alba para ir con papá, a pescar con él. Aquella mañana nadie me despertó. Tú, padre, siempre haciendo que fuese un hombre, queriendo que fuese fuerte en los momentos más difíciles. Te alegrabas de mi presencia mientras pescabas, me hacías reír y admirarte como un padre orgulloso del hijo que tenías a tu lado. Aquella mañana no volví a pescar contigo. … Juro que si encuentro a quien os hizo esto, os daré venganza. 

Elian no podía contener tampoco las lágrimas, y Edeniel tenía los ojos llorosos con las lágrimas que no querían caerse. Jack dejó una rosa blanca al frente de cada una de las lápidas. … Edeniel le puso la mano en el hombro, Jack se giró y lo abrazó fuerte, él le respondió con otro abrazo. 

-Gracias –dijo Jack-

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Nunca he querido venir por que nunca he aceptado la muerte de mis padres y más cuando solo tienes tres años. 

Jack miró a Elian aún con lágrimas, ella no podía dejar de llorar. Se dejó caer en sus brazos arrepintiéndose una y otra vez por la vez que juzgó a Jack por sus padres. Hacía tiempo que ese recuerdo no le venía a la cabeza. 

-Debemos irnos –interrumpió con razón Edeniel- Nos pueden ver. 

-Vamos. 

Andaban deprisa por el bosque, éste rodeaba el cementerio. Era más peligroso pero más seguro, pues ocultaba su presencia y les conducía directos al barco. 

…

Subieron sin pensárnoslo. En cubierta su tripulación les esperaba ya con impaciencia por su tardanza. … desanclaron el barco y pusieron rumbo a Bahía Blanca, ésta no andaba lejos pero tenían el peligro de que la guardia de la isla les interrumpiera el paso. Cosa que así sucedió. 


	5. Muerte

**Capítulo 5. Muerte**

Nos vimos involucrados en una batalla, cuatro barcos de la guardia y realeza de la isla de Ienar y nosotros, con muy poca tripulación en comparación con ellos. Sabíamos perfectamente que aquella batalla no podíamos ganarla, y que sería imposible vencer aunque un milagro ocurriese. 

…

Delante de nuestros ojos estaban Irenar, Leiko y Ron, con sus espadas desempuñadas y en nuestra cubierta. Jack no quería rendirme por nada del mundo, pues si lo hacía tendría el mismo fin que sus padres. 

-Te escapaste una vez, pero no dos –dijo Irenar- 

-¡Traed a Elian! –exclamó Leiko- 

Dos de sus hombres fueron a buscarla a su camarote. 

-No le hagáis daño –dijo Jack- 

-No le pienso hacer ningún daño a ella, si no a ti. Tendrás el mismo fin que tus padres. 

-¡¿Quién los mató?!

-Mi padre. Por no habernos pagado el alquiler de aquella casucha. 

-¡Maldito!

-Lo que tú digas. Pero ahora te vas a reunir con ellos. 

-… no te mereces nada. 

-Tú tampoco. 

-¡Dejadme tranquila! ¡Se andar! –exclamaba Elian subiendo a cubierta- 

-Elian…, siento no haber podido disfrutar más de tu presencia. Me hubiera agradado estar a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo…

-¿Por qué te despides?

-Ha llegado mi hora. Que sepas que has sido lo mejor, un regalo del cielo el haberte conocido, cuídate y cuídale a él también, yo lo haré desde arriba. 

Después de esas palabras que sonaban a una despedida Irenar le disparó la única bala que tenía su arma, en el centro del vientre. Todo se paró en aquel momento, el silencio se vio roto por aquel estridente sonido. Pude ver como Jack caía lentamente al suelo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sus manos en la herida, ésta sangraba sin cesar. 

-¡¡Jack!! –exclamé en su busca- ¡No, no….! No te vayas…. –decía mientras le miraba y él me dedicaba una última mirada y sonrisa- No me dejes sola…

-Llámale… "Edaran"… 

-Jack… no… -lloraba- 

-…Te quiero… 

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Sin dejar de llorar le cerré los ojos con mis manos y le di un último beso en sus labios. … Me fui levantando poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar a Irenar despiadadamente, con frialdad y rabia, a la vez que odio y muerte, con venganza. 

Dos de ahora mis hombres cogieron el cuerpo de Jack y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro. 

-¡No eres más que un sucio bastardo que desea conseguir todo lo que se le antoje a un precio u otro! ¡¡Muerte es lo que debes recibir!!

-No me hagas reír, muchacha. 

-….

Desempuñé la espada, él también le gustó la idea de hacer un duelo a muerte. … La rabia y la venganza me empujaban hacia él, deseaba hacerle el mismo daño, quería que sufriera lentamente el dolor que yo sentía. … Las espadas casi no se veían, solo el reflejo de éstas y nosotros ágiles con los pies y ágiles de reflejos, luchábamos a muerte, el que perdiera, perdería la vida. Yo en ese momento quería perderla, quería irme con él para siempre, pues ahora solo me quedaba el hijo que llevaba dentro de mí, lo único de él. 

-No puedes ganarme… -dijo con su espada apuntándome a la barriga- 

-Mátame si lo deseas, estoy dispuesta a morir. 

-No, morirás tú pero no el bebé. 

Cogí su punta de la espada y la puse pegada a mi vientre, notaba el frío y el pinchazo. 

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. 

Se quedó parado, pues su intención no era matarme, si no tenerme encerrada en ese rastrero castillo lleno de oscuridad y de mentira.

Un balazo procedente de detrás de Irenar se adentró en el cuerpo de éste, haciendo que se quedara sin poder decir palabra y con la mano izquierda puesta en la macha de sangre que iba a aumentando de tamaño en segundos. De rodillas y con los ojos aún abiertos moría, la sangre le remalimaba por la boca, hasta que calló al suelo, boca abajo y muerto. 

Todos nos quedamos igual, ¿quién había disparado? 

Un hombre se pudo ver detrás del cuerpo, de pie con un sombrero tapándole la mayoría de su rostro y escondido tras una capa hasta los pies. La empuñadura de la espada se dejaba ver tras la capa, al igual que sus pantalones piratas. Lentamente fue alzando la mirada hasta verle por fin el rostro. 

-Deja en paz a la dama –dijo Will- 

No me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era él, en carne y hueso. 

-Has venido –dijo Edeniel con una sonrisa- 

-Tal como me pediste. 

-¿Os conocéis? –pregunté- 

-Sí. 

A los pocos segundos vimos aparecer los barcos que protegían Bahía Blanca, éstos se les conocía por la bandera blanca y una estrella azul en el centro. Eran más de seis barcos y los guardas de Irenar no podían hacer nada contra ellos. 

-¿Dónde están Leiko y Ron? –pregunté- 

Nadie lo sabía, había desaparecido del barco. … De nuevo la tristeza volvió a mi, las fuerzas me habían abandonado. 

-¿Y Jack? –preguntó Will-

-Está… -dije yo casi llorando-

-¿Muerto? –preguntó una voz conocida detrás de mí- Vivito y coreando muchacha –acabó la frase Jack- 

-¡¡Jack!! –exclamé de alegría al verle- 

-Aquí esta el pirata Sparrow –dijo bromeando- 

No pude contenerme la emoción, fui hasta él y lo abrazé tan fuerte como podía. 

-Interesante. 

…

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir, Thurner. 

-Un pirata llega cuando tiene que llegar. 

-Buena respuesta. ¿Y Elizabeth?

-En casa. 

-¡Jack, como vuelvas a hacerte el muerto, verás! –exclamó Elian subiendo a cubierta- 

-Solamente era un plan, además sigo vivo. 

-No se te ocurra volverlo ha hacer. 

-No lo haré. 

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Edeniel-

-Bueno… si. 

-Ni bueno ni si, sí y punto.

-…sí.

-¿Así que ahora eres pirata? –preguntó Edeniel a Will-

-De los pies a la cabeza. 

-Eso está bien.

-Me da la impresión de que aún no se ha acabado esta guerra. –comentó Edeniel-

-Eso me da a mí también. –dijo Jack-

-¿Sabéis que Bahía Blanca reclama la monarquía de ésta isla? 

-¿En serio? –preguntaron Jack y Edeniel-

-La monarquía de Ienar está en decadencia desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Si Bahía Blanca consigue la monarquía, volverá a tener la riqueza de antes y la misma libertad. Pues ahora en Ienar nadie puede salir sin permiso de la monarquía. 

-Antes no era así… 

-No, pero desde que el padre de Irenar, Edgar entró en el poder, nada ha vuelto a hacer lo mismo –continuó Edeniel- Antes con el padre de Edgar no era una monarquía absoluta, pues el pueblo podía votar y estaban los tres poderes separados. La religión por un lado, los políticos por otro y el pueblo por otro, pero ahora no. Hemos dado un paso atrás en el tiempo. La monarquía se ha vuelto absoluta y la iglesia posee el mismo poder que ésta. 

-Suerte que me fui cuando tuve opción.

-E hiciste bien. 

…

Ahora había un poco de calma en todo este asunto, pero algo me decía que no se había acabado aún. … No podía creer que Jack estuviese hablando de nuevo, y todo por un plan para aparentar estar muerto y matar a Irenar. … 

…

-¡Capitán! ¡Bahía Blanca! –exclamó Rein- 

-Ya llegamos a casa… -dijo para si Jack-

-Podré ver a Elizabeth después de un largo tiempo…

-¿Pero no vives con ella?

-Sí, pero a veces necesito la libertad para vivir. 

-Eso voy a tener que hacer yo. 

-Pero si tú ya la tienes.

-Ahora quiero asentar la cabeza, tengo muchas responsabilidades. 

-No me lo puede creer, Jack Sparrow, el capitán Jack Sparrow con responsabilidades. 

-No lo digo en broma.

-Yo tampoco. 

-Parece que llegáis a vuestro lugar de destino –dijo Edeniel- 

-Eso parece. 

-¿Le vas a dejar el barco?

-Sí. Ahora es suyo, pero si te vuelvo a ver, déjame subir. 

-Eso no se discute. El primero en volverlo a pisar serás tú. 

-Edeniel –lo llamé- Cuida de la tripulación, es la mejor que podrás tener jamás.

-No lo dudes. 

Nos abrazamos en señal de despedida. 

-Aquí se acaba… -dijo Will- espero volverte a ver –dijo abrazándolo-

-A ver si nos encontramos en alta mar, robando botines y escapando de los demás piratas. 

-Eso espero. 

-Ojo a la Perla, es un barco muy valioso. –dijo Jack-

-No te preocupes, la tendré tal y como tú la tienes.

-Ni un rallote. 

-Ni uno…

-Tampoco…

-Jack, con un abrazo basta para despedirnos. No hace falta que me leas la cartilla. 

-…sí… 

Se abrazaron fuertemente. 

-¡Capitán! –exclamaron la tripulación- ¿Volveremos a vernos? 

-¡Pues claro que sí! –exclamó Jack- 

-Adiós Capitán Leisma –se despidieron de mí-

-Adiós compañeros. 

Bajamos por la trampilla hacia el puerto despidiéndonos con el brazo hasta que poco a poco desaparecieron en la lejanía. 

-Tengo ganas de ver a Elizabeth. 

-Yo tengo ganas de ver a la familia –dije-

-Igual que yo… -dijo también para hablar Jack-

Andábamos y contábamos mil historias sobre lo que nos había ocurrido en estos dos largos años.


	6. Llegada y Edaran

**Capitulo 6. Llegada y Edaran.**

Llegamos al pueblo, al mismo lugar donde nos despedimos de Enien por última vez. La casa de Will y Elizabeth estaba a lado de la de Enien, vecinos eran. Todo había cambiado mucho, el paisaje, las flores…, las hojas de los árboles… todo. Antes de entrar en la explanada donde yacían las casas vi a tres niños jugar a las canicas en el suelo. El más mayor de los tres era Lían, pues lo reconocía aunque estuviera al kilómetros pero ¿y los otros dos? 

Lían conservaba su cara de niño con sus mismos rasgos pero de cuerpo ya parecía más formado. Los dos niños parecían mucho más pequeños, creo que dos años tienen, incluso uno creo que menos. Uno era de pelo castaño, con los ojos marrones y parecido a Enien. El otro era igual de grande que el otro, pero tenía el pelo rubio y castaño claro. 

Lían se giró para ver quien se acercaba a su casa, éste no pudo contener la emoción al verme allí. Parecía que había visto un ángel. No sabía si ir en mi busca o quedarse mirando hasta que me acercara. Aunque se decidió, vino corriendo hasta mí. 

-¡Mamá! –exclamaba llorando hasta caer en mis brazos- 

-Lían… 

-Has vuelto… -dijo llorando- 

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –exclamaba uno de los dos niños que se quedaron allí, éste vino en busca de Will- 

-¡Hola campeón! –dijo Will cogiéndolo en brazos- ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Sí. 

No había duda de que era su hijo, pues sus mismos rasgos tenía.

-Papá… -dijo Lían mirando a Jack- 

-Je, je, aún me resulta raro.

Lían lo abrazó y los brazos de Jack también lo envolvieron. 

-Que cambio has pegado… -dijo él- Mides casi como yo.

-No tanto… solo he crecido un poco.

-¿No me dirás que aquel niño es Anie?

-Sí. 

El niño nos miraba a lo lejos con una carita de niño bueno y de tristeza por que a él no le venía a buscar nadie. … Jack se agachó y le hizo señas para que viniera, éste no se lo pensó, vino corriendo en su busca. Aunque no lo conociera él venía. Se dejó caer en sus brazos, pues no tenía más de dos años. 

-¡Jack! –dijo una dulce voz- 

-¿Me conoces?

-…no… 

-Pues yo a ti si.

-¿Sí? 

-De cuando eras muy chiquitín.

-no…acuerdo.

-Como te vas a acordar. ¿Y tu padre?

-Tabajando y la mama en casa. 

-Pues vamos a ver a la mama –dijo cogiéndolo en brazos también- 

-Yo voy a ver a Elizabeth –comentó Will- 

-Si. 

…

-Papa.

-Dime.

-¿Le vas a dar una sorpresa a la mama?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y si…? –le propuso su idea-

-No está mal. 

-jj.

Will se plantó delante de la puerta con Edan en brazos y sin llamar. 

-¡Mama! ¡Ábreme la puerta que no puedo! –exclamó el niño- 

Se escucharon unos pasos desde dentro hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió y salió Elizabeth. La cara de alegría que puso al ver a Will.

-¡Mama! –exclamó Edan como si no la hubiera visto- 

Ella lo cogió en brazos sin quitar la mirada en los ojos de Will. Le cedió el paso para que entrara, él no se lo pensó. 

-Voy a mi cuarto ¿vale? –dijo el niño poniendo el pie en el primer escalón de la escalera- 

Will se quitó la capa y el sombrero, pero éste no lo dejó si no que se lo puso a Elizabeth, ésta se rió al ver que Will sonreía. Después la besó dulcemente, solo aquel beso bastaba para decirse todo. Los brazos de Elizabeth rodearon a Will, haciendo que el beso siguiera cada vez más romántico, mientras que Will la rodeaba con sus brazos cada vez más fuerte y pegándosela a él tanto como fuera posible. …

-No te esperaba… -dijo susurrando-

-La idea ha sido de Edan.

-Me alegro. 

Volvieron a besarse con sentimiento y pasión. 

-Sparrow y Leisma están en la casa de al lado. 

-¿Sí? ¿Han venido?

-Sí, y parece que se quedan. 

-Vamos a verles. 

-Espera, ahora quizá estén hablando con Enien y Aida.

-Sí. 

-¡Papa! -se sintió la voz de Edan desde la planta superior- ¡¿Puedes venir?!

-Voy a ver que quiere y ya de paso me doy un buen baño. 

-¿Te preparo la bañera?

-No hace falta, pero si insistes…

-Insisto. 

Will le dio un pequeño beso como señal de gracias acompañado de un te quiero. 

…

En cuanto entró vio a Edan sentado en su cama y muy pensativo a la vez que parecía preocupado mirando un objeto de madera que tenía sobre su cama.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó suavemente sentándose a un lado de la cama- 

-…se ha roto… -dijo con los ojos llorosos y enseñándole un pequeño barco de madera roto por el mástil- 

-Bueno, ya te haré otro.

-Pero a mí me gustaba ese.

-A ver… -dijo cogiendo el barco y mirándolo- …toma… -se lo cedió ya arreglado-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Por que no está roto, simplemente el mástil va encajado en el centro del barco y se ha salido. 

-¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué. ¿Te vienes conmigo a la bañera y juegas con él?

-Vale. ¿Jugaremos a piratas?

-Claro que sí. Pirata Edan, coja sus cosas ahora mismo y acompáñeme- le exigió entre sonrisas- 

-Sí, capitán.

Los dos se reían. 

…………

Mientras Will entraba en su casa, yo entraba en la casa de Enien. 

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Lían- ¡Mira quien ha venido! 

-…Lían… -dije para mí ahora más triste- 

-¿Quién Lían? –preguntó Aida desde algún lugar- 

-¡Elian! 

Enien sacó la cabeza por la cocina. ¡Hola! –saludó él viniendo hasta nosotros- 

-Papa… -dijo Anie en los brazos de Jack- 

Enien lo cogió de los brazos de Jack, éste se lo cedió. 

-Sentaros, no os quedéis de pie –dijo Enien amablemente- 

Nos sentamos en un sofá que había en el salón, éste muy cómodo. 

-¡Hola! –saludó Aida- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien. –dijo Jack- 

-¿Os apetece algo?

-No –respondimos los dos- gracias. 

-¿Estas? –preguntó Enien sentado en una silla enfrente de nosotros-

-Sí –contesté contenta- 

Anie permanecía inseparable de su padre, era normal, no nos conocía. 

-¿No vas a saludar a tus tíos? 

El niño lo miró con cara de curiosidad y vergüenza, el pobre casi no alzaba un palmo del suelo. 

-¿Tíos? –preguntó él curioso- 

-Sí. 

El niño decidido dio un paso hacia delante, nos miraba como extraños que éramos para él, y tenía la mirada de tocarse los labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Jack había cogido antes de sentarse un caramelo de los que habían en el cesto de encima de la mesa. En la mano que escondía el caramelo fue acercándose a Anie, éste no sabía si volver hacia atrás o "afrontar la situación". Los dedos índice y corazón de Jack fueron andando desde la parte superior del pecho del niño hasta el hombro, haciéndole cosquillas y parándose por detrás del cuello. El niño se reía mientras vio que la mano se ponía enfrente de él, cerrada. Con sus manitas cogió la mano e intentó abrirla, Jack jugaba girando la mano suavemente para evitar que le cogiera el caramelo, hasta que al final la abrió. El niño parecía que había visto un tesoro al ver el caramelo allí en la palma de la mano. Lo cogió con alegría y se lo enseñó a Enien, éste lo miraba sonriendo. 

-¿Eso te ha dado? 

-Shi. 

Enien lo cogió y lo sentó sobre su pierna, rodeando el brazo por la cintura del niño para que no se cayera mientras Anie abría el caramelo con gran énfasis. 

-Gasias. –dijo el niño-

-De nada pequeño –dijo Jack dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- 

…

Aquella tarde se pasó volando, hablando y riendo. 

______________________________________________________________________

-Tenemos que matarlo… -dijo Irenar lleno de rabia- 

-No veo por qué razón debemos hacerlo ya –reprochó Ron-

-¿No la ves? … Ya no se trata de sus pertenencias, si no de acabar con la familia Sparrow. 

-Que obsesión tienes con eso… ¡mataste a sus padres cuando era un niño! ¡¿Es que con eso no te basta?!

-No. Si los maté fue por que quería que sufriera, además mi padre me hizo la idea de que esa humilde y asquerosa familia tenía que morir costara lo que costara, hasta el último de sus pretendientes. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-… ¿Se puede saber que es lo que hizo para tener tanta envidia y rabia?

-El no haber pagado el alquiler no significa que le tenga odio, pero si el haberme pasado la mano por la cara varias veces. Su familia era una de las que tenían una buena economía.

-Por eso los matasteis, por que queréis ser los únicos en poder. 

-Sí… y no me arrepiento de lo que hizo mi padre… 

-…

-¿Tú con quien estás? ¿Con los de poder y dinero o con los pobres y humildes del pueblo llano? 

-¡Pues no lo sé! El dinero me atrae pero también me atrae la felicidad de una familia que le cuesta llegar a fin de mes pero que en cambio necesita poco para vivir. 

-…eres como ellos… 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Leiko para romper el hilo- 

-Elian va a tener un hijo de Jack, si…

-¡Me niego a utilizar a un niño como arma! –exclamó Leiko- ¡Hasta donde hemos llegado!

-Hasta donde hemos querido. Si logro que el niño muera delante de sus ojos se hundirán y haré que vengan hasta mi para después yo darles el mismo fin. 

-…tienes el corazón de hielo… 

-Aunque también podía hacer matar a sus padres y cuidar yo al niño. Así sería mi hijo y lo formaría a mi manera. … las dos me gustan… -dijo riendo-

-… ¡No tienes corazón! –exclamó Ron- 

-No, no lo tengo. ¿Y tú?

-¡Sí, y no mataría jamás a un niño, ni usarlo para fines maléficos!

-¿Tú estás conmigo? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Leiko-

-Lo siento pero ésta vez has ido demasiado lejos, ¡deja ya a Jack en paz! ¡Bastante ha sufrido ya como para que encima le mates a su hijo! 

-¿No deseáis verlo sufrir como cuando tenía tres años? 

-Cuando tenía tres años se pasaba el día encerrado en su casa, esperando a sus padres al lado de una vela ya apagada. ¡Se consumió en sí mismo! 

-Sí, ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Que mi madre lo cuidó como a un hijo, y yo lo quería como a un hermano. … -los ojos de Leiko empezaron a llorar- ¡Cada noche se sentaba en la cama, a oscuras y lloraba, quería tener a sus padres cerca de él, y no los tenía por tu culpa! ¡Dime tú que idea tiene un niño a esa edad de que sus padres no estarán nunca con él, de que nunca más le van a decir las buenas noches, de que no los verá nunca más por que alguien se los arrebató por pura codicia! ¡¿Acaso eso no es sufrir?! ¡¿Acaso no es sufrir viendo que el niño de tres años aún tenía esperanza de volverlos a ver?! ¡De poder abrazarlos de nuevo y de estar con ellos, aunque solo sea un minuto. Poder despertar cada mañana y saludar a tu madre e ir con tu padre a pasar un buen rato, él no podía por que no los tenía! Pero lo mejor de todo es que me decía que algún día, volvería a pescar con su padre y que volvería a ver a su madre. … 

-Bravo, has hecho un gran recordatorio. 

-Muerte es lo que te mereces. –dijo yéndose-

-¡Leiko! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-A pedirle perdón por haber hecho lo que hice. 

-¡No te perdonará!

-Lo hará, no es como tú.

-Jack sigue siendo mi amigo –dijo Ron también yéndose-

-¡Ron! 

-Nos comiste el coco una vez, no lo volverás a hacer. 

-¡No os vayáis! ¡Tendréis todo el oro y el poder!

-No queremos nada tuyo. 

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Has visto a Lían? Casi me supera en altura –dijo Jack metiéndose en la cama- 

-…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-…le ha, llamado mamá… 

-Y qué quieres que haga, es normal. Si lo dejaste aquí era para que fuera Aida su madre. 

-Pero no pensé que se lo dijera… pensé que ese lugar siempre lo tendría yo… 

-Bueno, él cuando te vio te llamó mamá.

-Pero no lo hizo queriendo, simplemente se le escapó. 

-…Lían no te va a olvidar, tú le has criado como su madre. 

-Espero que no lo haga… 

_-¿No le vas a dar las buenas noches a tu madre? –preguntó Aida-_

_-Buenas noches mamá. _

_-Buenas noches, pero también debes decírselo a Elian._

_-…ya se lo he dicho antes… _

_-Anda ves a decírselo, seguro que te espera. _

_-…sí… _

Después de esa conversación la puerta que estaba cerrada se entreabrió, Lían medio entró y sin dejar de mirar al suelo dijo "…buenas noches Jack…, buenas noches… Elian…". Después de eso volvió a cerrar la puerta. 

_-¿Ya se lo has dicho?_

_-Sí… Buenas noches papá._

_-Buenas noches cariño._

Me quedé perpleja, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y la mente me daba vueltas pensando en que Lían me había olvidado. Una lágrima fue cayéndome mejilla abajo. … Jack me miraba sin saber qué decir ni que hacer, él también había oído lo que yo. 

-Elian, no llores por favor –dijo entristecido- te lo suplico. 

Giré lentamente la mirada hacia él, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y algunas empezaban a caerse. Me fui arrapando hacia él hasta que mi cabeza tocó su pecho, él no sabía de qué manera consolarme, empecé a llorar sin poder parar, no podía hacerme la idea de que Lían ya no me quería. 

-Lían… -susurró Jack abrazándome- por qué…

…

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Lían para que nos tratara de tan injusta manera? ¿Por qué me había llamado papá cuando me vio? ¿Lo hizo para quedar bien? ¿Por qué? 

Elian se pasó la noche llorando en la oscuridad, no podía dormir por todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Ella le quería como el primer día en que lo vio, en cambio él parecía haberse olvidado. Lo quisiera o no era su madre, y eso no podía arrebatárselo nadie. 

-Elian, no llores más…

-No puedo… 

-Deja de pensar por un momento, pon la mente en blanco.

-Aunque quisiera no podría. 

-No quiero volver al tema pero… cuando lo dejaste aquí sabías que si volvíamos nada iba a ser lo mismo. 

-…sí, pero no supuse que me olvidaría tan rápido. 

-No te ha olvidado.

-…abrázame… 

La abracé.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? 

-No lo sé, quizá podríamos irnos a una casa que hubiera por aquí cerca.

-¿Y quedarnos aquí?

-¿No quieres?

-No es que no quiera, pero… con la ilusión que me hacía tener a Lían de nuevo… 

-¿Por qué piensas que ya no lo volverás a tener?

-Tu mismo lo has visto, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, no me dirige la palabra ¿qué es lo que hice mal?

-No te culpes por haberlo dejado aquí.

-¿Por qué lo hice?

-Por que querías un futuro para él, algo mejor que ser un pirata. Que conociera otras cosas a parte del mar y que fuera feliz. 

-…quizá ahora me odie por haberlo abandonado…

-No lo abandonaste, quisiste lo mejor para él, además él te pidió quedarse en ésta casa. 

-No lo entiendo… 

Se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? 

-Al lavabo.

Fue al lavabo pero después se acercó a la habitación de Lían, éste dormía con el medallón en la mano. Ella lo miró durante un buen rato, sentía el deseo de darle un beso pero no quería despertarlo, además no sabía si debía hacerlo. Mientras cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado la voz del chico habló. 

-Mamá… -susurró-

Elian volvió a entrar en la habitación y vio que Lían estaba despierto, mirándola. 

-Por favor, no te vayas. 

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eso no se pregunta.

Elian entró con timidez y sentándose a su lado. 

-Siento mucho el no haberte dirigido la palabra… no era mi intención. Solo es que no sabía si sentía odio o cariño. 

-¿Ahora lo sabes? –preguntó ella-

-Sí. El odio que he sentido durante el día ha sido producto de un remordimiento pasajero que no debía sentir, pues no debo sentir eso hacia ti, mi corazón me lo ha dicho. 

-Lían…

-Aunque veas que trato a Aida como a mi madre, pues es por la que quiero, pero aún que te quiero a ti mas que a ella, por ser tu a quien de veras quiero. 

No podía más, madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo. 

-Perdóname.

-No te tengo que perdonar por nada, haces bien en quererla como a una madre, pero solo quiero y deseo que no me olvides. 

-Como te voy a olvidar. Eso sería imposible. 

-Espero que sigas pensando eso cuando pasen los años. 

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Supongo que si, pero…

-Cuando lo sepas con seguridad, dímelo. 

-Eso no lo pongas en duda. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo a Jack? Lo está deseando.

-Ya voy. 

Saltó de la cama y entró rápidamente en la habitación. 

-Buenas noches papá

-Je, je, je… ven aquí… -dije sentándome y abrazándolo. 

-Lo siento por haberte dicho eso antes. 

-No pasa nada. 

-¿Mañana podrás explicarme lo que te preocupa?

-¿Qué me preocupa?

-Alguna cosa ronda por mente. Lo muestran tus ojos.

-Eres un niño muy listo –dije sonriendo- mañana te contaré todo lo ocurrido, igual que tú me tienes que contar lo que has hecho.

-Eso haré.

-Anda, vete a la cama, tienes cara de sueño.

-Sí. Buenas noches otra vez –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches mamá –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Elian- 

-Buenas noches cariño. 

Se fue hacia su habitación muy contento. 

Elian volvió a la cama con una expresión de felicidad que no cabía en sus ojos, y tampoco podía quitarse la sonrisa de su boca. 

-¿Ahora estás mejor? –pregunté- 

-Ahora sé lo que debo hacer –dijo acercándose a mis labios y besándome- 

-Ya lo creo… -dije besándola yo ahora- … ¿Cuándo crees que nacerá?

-Falta poco. Lo noto mucho moverse. 

-Deseos es lo que tengo ahora por saber que será. Si fuera un niño… -dijo con voz soñadora- Edaran…

-¿Y si es una niña qué? ¿Eh?

-Pues una niña, Leinda. 

-No suena mal. 

-Lo llevaba pensando hace varios días. 

-Una pregunta ¿cómo lo hiciste para volver de la muerte a la vida, por que yo aun no me lo explico?

-…bueno es muy largo de explicar… 

-Tenemos toda la noche.

-Verás, cuando te desmayaste y entramos en la casa del médico, amigo de Edeniel, él y yo hablamos de lo que podía pasar. Entonces tuvo la idea de hacerme como un chaleco interior como protección, de algo que no dejase pasar las balas al cuerpo tan fácilmente. También yo añadí una bolsa de sangre que no le servía al médico para ponerla debajo del chaleco, por si me daban, aparentar mi sangre y estar "muerto".

-Míralo, y yo llorando como una tonta.

-No mujer, como una tonta no. Llorabas por mí. 

-Bueno, sí. Pero con razón.

-Sí, con mucha razón. … Ya verás como dentro de poco estaremos viviendo delante de esta casa, en otra al lado de la de Will, con Lían de nuevo entre nosotros y al pequeño que tengamos. 

-¿Y te irás con Will a pasar tiempos de piratas?

-Quizá, pero cuando sea conveniente. 

-Jamás pensé que dirías eso.

-Bueno, el tiempo cambia a la gente. Además, llevo mucho tiempo de pirata, y deseo estar con la familia, ahora que la tengo.

-Jack.

-Que. 

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, ahora el beso era prolongado y más intenso que la vez anterior. 

…

Por la mañana le conté todo lo que había pasado mientras nos íbamos a pescar. Cuando empecé a explicarle lo referente a Ienar, la expresión de su cara cambió completamente. 

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté-

-Elian me dijo una vez que mi madre nació en Ienar. 

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Irene Calaghan. 

Me quedé asombrado y perplejo al oír aquel nombre. Pues era la chica con la que yo salía en mi juventud y la que le quité a Irenar. 

-¿La conocías?

-…s…sí. 

-¿Erais amigos?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que sí. Verás, Irene y yo estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo, cuando era joven. 

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero después se fue a alta mar y ya no supe más de ella. 

-… ¿cómo era?

-Pues… era bella, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. 

-¿Cómo mamá?

-…hombre, a tu madre no la supera nadie, pero sí que lo era. Tenía tus mismos ojos y tu misma sonrisa. Pero, ahora te pregunto yo ¿La consideras tu madre de verdad? 

-No sabría responderte. A veces deseo irme con ella allí donde esté, pero por otra parte, miro a Elian, pues ella es la que me ha cuidado, la que se ha quitado un trozo de su pan y me lo ha dado a mí. Solo la conozco a ella como madre. 

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. ¡Oh!

-¡¿Han picado?!

-Sí. 

-¡Ala, que grande! –exclamó al ver el pez- 

-Je, je. 

…

Esos eran nuestros días allí, cada vez nos juntábamos más gente para ir a pescar. Primero íbamos Lían y yo, luego se juntó Enien y Anie, y posteriormente Will y Edan. Cada vez era más divertido pescar, pues los niños se asombraban de ver tales pescados. 

Hubo una mañana en que Will no vino a pescar, pues se acostó tarde y no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero lo tuvo que hacer para venirme a decir…

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! –gritaba Will corriendo en la lejanía- 

Me giré para ver que era tan urgente. ¿Qué pasa Will? –por un momento pensé lo peor- 

-Elian… -dijo llegando y respirando sosegadamente- está de parto. 

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Dejé todo en el suelo y fui corriendo hasta la casa, dejando atrás todo, Enien se quedaría con los niños y Will también. 

Parecía que la casa no llegara nunca, por más que corría no la alcanzaba. Al llegar a la puerta vi a Elizabeth entrar con un barreño lleno de agua caliente. 

-No puedes entrar Jack –dijo ella subiendo las escaleras- 

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? 

-No vas a aguantar allí. 

-Déjame entrar Elizabeth. 

-Tú mismo. 

Entré con ella en la habitación. Elian yacía en la cama con su cara llena de sudor y respirando fuerte con los ojos cerrados. Elizabeth y Aida lo preparaban todo mientras que el médico de la isla llegaba corriendo. Éste se preparó rápidamente nada más verla, cogió una manta y la dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Elian, de cintura para abajo. 

Elian me agarraba fuerte de la mano y yo no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de irme de allí ahora mismo pero no podía dejarla sola. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y las expresiones de dolor empezaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, a la vez que su mano me apretaba más la mía. 

-¡Empuja! –exclamó el médico-

Elian empujaba y empujaba con tal angustia que casi me da algo. Incluso gritaba de dolor. Las dos chicas permanecían a la espera con una toalla cada una para actuar en el momento preciso. 

-¡Un poco más! 

Las lágrimas se le caían por los laterales de la cara, el dolor podía más que ella. … El llanto de un niño se escuchó, la cara de Elian cambió rotundamente, pasó de dolor a alivio. Aida fue quien cogió al bebé mientras que el médico le cortaba el cordón y le sacaba el resto de la placenta. Lo limpió un poco con la toalla y lo cedió a Elian, ésta no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-Es un niño –dijo el doctor lavándose las manos- ¿Es usted el padre? 

-…sí. 

-Felicidades. 

-Gracias –dije perplejo- 

Aún no me lo creía,… por fin lo tenía. 

Aida lo volvió a coger para enjuagarlo con el agua caliente del barreño, Elizabeth se despedía del doctor, dándole las gracias por haber venido tan rápido, después fue ella quien secó al pequeño con suavidad. Sin haberme dado cuenta, Elian se quedó dormida, y era normal, pasó una noche muy mala, sin poder dormir. Su expresión de alivio se iba convirtiendo una sonrisa tímida. 

-Toma Jack, cógelo –dijo Elizabeth- 

No sabía por donde cogerlo. Ten cuidado con su cabeza –continuó- …es precioso. Al cogerlo sentí una fuerza en mi interior, parecía como si sacara fuerzas para protegerle. Edaran me miraba con sus ojos negros y brillantes que expresaban una mirada fuerte y de gran talento, muy segura y frágil. Su piel era morena pasando a descremada, y la fina mata de pelo de color castaño claro y rizado. La nariz era pequeñita y mona, y no podía negar que se parecía a Elian, aunque tuviese mis rasgos, al decir por sus labios, éstos como los míos. 

El silencio que había en aquella habitación fue interrumpido por los demás que llegaron sosegados, curiosos por ver que ocurría. Antes de que entraran, Aida tapó a Elian con la corcha de la cama, para que no se destemplara. Una multitud de pasos agitados subían las escaleras, y a los pocos segundos, Enien, Lían y todos los demás se abalanzaban en la puerta. 

Lían fue el primero en acercarse, seguido por Anie y Edan. Los tres miraban perplejos y asombrados lo que había en mis brazos. Los más pequeños se preguntaban como podía haber nacido y aparecer en un rato frente a sus ojos. Enien fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Aida y a ver como estaba Elian. Edan se puso celoso al ver que su padre le prestaba atención al bebé en vez de a él, Will no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo en brazos mientras le susurraba algo al oído, el pequeño se reía. 

-Vayámonos –dijo Aida- Elian necesita descansar. 

-Yo me quedo aquí –dije yo- 

-Tranquilo, pero ten cuidado. Y si llora es por que tiene hambre o ha hecho sus necesidades. 

-De acuerdo. 

Todos se fueron y volvió a quedarse la estancia en silencio, un silencio apetecible. Me quedé sentado en la silla que había en una esquina de la habitación, podía observar perfectamente a Elian por si se movía. … Los ojos se me cerraban solos de la calma que había, hasta que fue rota por el llano del niño, que susto me dio. Por lo que se ve se había artado de mi y quería ir con ella, pero Elian estaba dormida. 

¿Y ahora que? –me pregunté a mi mismo. (Llanto del niño) Sí, no te preocupes… que desespero tiene el niño… No sé que hacer –pensé-

-¿No sabes que hacer verdad? –pregunto Elian- 

-¿Estabas despierta?

-No, me ha despertado, pero da igual, he dormido mejor que nunca.

Edaran se calmó cuando lo cogió, estaba claro que lo que quería era comer, pues con su mano y con los ojos cerrados le buscaba el pecho. 

-Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto –dije sentándome a un lado de la cama-

-Nunca se sabe. … Es un niño como deseabas. 

-Si. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la leyenda hubiera sido cierta?

-Pues… no lo sé. Además, era imposible que pasara. 

-Yo creo que fuera tan imposible.

Elian observó que entre la puerta había una pequeña figura, Anie nos miraba con su osito de peluche cogido de la mano. No sabía si entrar o quedarse allí. Al fin se decidió a entrar, aunque no muy seguro de si mismo. Se sentó a mi lado, mirando de nuevo a Edaran, ésta ahora no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor para ver lo que había. 

-Yo nos conozco –dijo él vergonzoso- 

-¿No nos conoces? –preguntó Elian sonriendo- 

Anie puso cara de penita y diciendo que no con su cabeza. 

-Pues yo te recuerdo cuando eras así de pequeño. 

-Yo no acuerdo. 

-Jack Sparrow –dije bromeando y extendiéndole la mano- encantado de conocerte. 

-Anie –dijo él cogiéndome la mano y saludándome- ss, sss.

Pobrete, no sabía decir mi nombre. 

-Es que Sparrow es muy difícil para un niño –dijo Elian- tú llámale Jack y te responde igualmente.

-¿Jact?

-No, Jack –corregí yo- 

-¿J, Jac, k?

-Mas o menos… aunque hay que practicar. 

-¿Cómo se ama? 

-Edaran. 

-Eda…eda… Edadan.

Se me escapaba una sonrisa.

-Se padece a Edan. 

-Sí bueno, solo que es más largo –dije-

-Jj jjjj –se reía él- 

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté-

-De ti. 

-Ah, vaya ¿Te hago gracia pequeño?

-Sí. 

-Interesante. 

…

No podía ser más feliz, aunque por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en que Leiko y Ron seguían vivos, y me daba la impresión de que Irenar también. Aquel pensamiento me carcomía ¿Y si venía a buscarnos? ¿Y si Edeniel resultaba ser al final uno de ellos y les decía donde estábamos? No podría soportar que a Edaran le pasara lo mismo que a mí, me niego a que le pase. 


	7. Bicho malo nunca muere

**Capitulo 7. Bicho malo nunca muere.**

Y como no, mis sospechas eran ciertas. Una mañana ya mucho tiempo después de haber nacido Edaran, de tener ya nuestra casa y de vivir con Lían, Edeniel llamó a nuestra puerta al amanecer, despertando a todo el vecindario. 

-¡Jack despierta! ¡Es urgente! –gritaba dando fuertes golpes a la puerta- 

Me dejé ver medio por la puerta, mirando con unas cuantas greñas de haber dormido a gusto y que me hubieran despertado de mala manera. ¿Quién? –fue la pregunta que se me ocurrió- 

-Dios mío, que pintas llevas. 

-¿Edeniel? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Leiko y Ron están en la Perla Negra, quieren verte. 

-¿Qué que? –pregunté abriendo los ojos de par en par- 

-Lo que oyes. 

-… dame diez minutos para cambiarme, pasa si quieres –decía yéndome escaleras arriba- 

-Gracias.

-Hola Edeniel –dijo Elian con Edaran en brazos- 

-Hola, ¿es vuestro? –preguntó refiriéndose a Edaran- 

-Sí, dile hola a Edeniel. 

-a. 

-Eso es un hola. ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo?

-No gracias. 

-Si no te importa voy a vestirlo. 

-No claro. 

Edeniel le hizo adiós con la mano y Edaran lo saludó también. 

_-¡No se vale, te has colado! –exclamó Lían-_

_-Lo siento, tengo prisa. _

_-…deberías ponerte a la cola, como todo el mundo. _

_-Lían, tengo prisa y no refunfuñes más._

_-…_

Aparecí de nuevo en el salón-comedor vestido como Jack Sparrow, es decir, como un pirata. No sé si hará falta esto –dije guardando la espada en su sitio- 

-No creo. ¿Estás? 

-Sí –dije cogiendo una manzana del cesto que había en la mesa- ¿Quieres?

-…sí…

-Je, je, no puedes resistirte a una manzana roja y sin gusano. 

-¿Tiene?

-No. ¡Elian me voy! 

-¡¡De acuerdo!! 

-¿Puedo ir? –preguntó Lían-

-Puede ser peligroso ¿Puede? 

Edeniel se encogió de brazos. 

-Vente. 

-¡Adiós! 

-No hace falta que gritéis tanto, que ya os oigo –dijo detrás de nosotros-

-¡ao! 

-Adiós pequeño –dije dándole un beso en su cabeza- 

A Lían también se le antojó una manzana, así que los tres íbamos comiendo. Claro que no estábamos solos. 

-¡Jackt! ¡Jackt! 

-Éste niño parece que lo haga aposta... –dije para mi- 

Los tres nos giramos y vimos a Anie corriendo como un desesperado, con sus pequeñas piernas y con su osito. 

-¿Éste también es tuyo? –preguntó Edeniel-

-....no. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quedo acompañ, arte. 

-...no puedes.

-¿No? 

-....no... Lían vete con él.

-¡Ja! ¡No lo sueñes! Yo voy contigo, aunque sea de canguro.

-Osea que te ofreces, pues ala. 

-¡Pidata Edan pesta voluntadio para misión!

-Sí, y el pirata Lían se presta voluntario para ser canguro ¿verdad? 

-....sí. 

-¿Lo sabe tu padre? 

-Sí.

-¡Edan! –exclamó Will- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te escapes?!

Will corría a toda prisa hacia nosotros. 

-Aiba, el papa.

-¿No lo sabía, no?

-No. 

-Tenemos prisa Jack –recordó Edeniel- 

-Sí. Adiós pequeño. 

-Adiós Jackt. 

-....

...

Al rato de andar y ase veía la Perla sobresalir por el horizonte y no tardamos mucho en llegar. Espera –dije antes de acercarnos más- ¿A que vienen? Por que si no me equivoco ellos estaban a favor de darme muerte. 

-...quizá deberías escucharlos. 

-¿Para que me maten? Lo siento pero no. 

-¿Y si hubieran vuelto para pedirte perdón? 

-¿Perdón? No lo creo.

-...se han tomado la molestia de venir, escúchalos por lo menos y luego los juzgas.

-...

-¡Capitán Sparrow, te ordeno que vayas ahora mismo a la Perla Negra! –exigió Lían- 

-...siempre ganáis. 

Seguimos con nuestro rumbo hasta llegar por fin a la pasarela. En cubierta no había nadie, pues la tripulación tenía un rato libre para chafardear la isla mientras que Leiko y Ron nos esperaban en el camarote. 

...

-¿Y bien? –pregunté nada más entrar- 

Los dos me miraban con cara de arrepentimiento y culpa. 

-Sentaos –dijo Edeniel- Ahora vosotros dos le contaréis lo que me habéis contado a mí. 

-Si hemos venido hasta aquí es por que nos sentimos culpables de haber hecho tal barbaridad contigo. –empezó Leiko-

-...

-No queríamos que pasara esto y quizá no es justo echarle las culpas a Irenar, ya que nosotros también tenemos parte de ella. Pero te pedimos que algún día nos llegues a perdonar. –continuó Akenaz-

-Sería imposible que volviéramos a ser amigos como antaño, te hemos hecho daño, pero si queremos volver a tener una amistad. 

-¿Esperáis que me crea que detrás vuestro no está Irenar? 

-No te lo creas si no quieres, pero es la verdad. 

-... ¿Por qué este cambio? 

-Por que llegó un momento en que veíamos que el odio que tiene Irenar hacia ti se iba haciendo más fuerte y podía más que él. Quizá no nos creas pero queremos ayudarte. 

-...

-Nos ha costado mucho dar este paso, a sabiendas de que no nos ibas a perdonar. 

-...no sé que deciros, si daros a cada uno un buen puñetazo por idiotas o abrazaros directamente. 

-Eso está más claro que el agua –comentó Lían desde el fondo- 

La verdad que ya no podía más, sabía ya de entradas que no mentían. Así que mi yo de dentro me ganó y me fundí en un abrazo con ellos. 

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? –pregunté-

........

Elizabeth se había ido hace un rato cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-¿Jack, eres tú? –pregunté- 

Nadie respondió. ¿Qué raro? –me pregunté a mi misma- siempre dice algo cuando llega. Me giré y vi a quien menos me cabía esperar. 

-No te muevas. 

Con su arma me apuntaba mientras que la otra mano se iba alargando hasta tocar a Edaran, éste dormía en su cuna. 

-Como te muevas te reviento. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-Tú te quedas aquí, quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras yo me llevo al pequeño. Tan fácil como eso. 

Estaba ya preparada para darle una patada. 

-Como hagas algo, tu hijo no lo cuenta. 

-...no le hagas daño. 

-No podría hacerlo eso a un niño, pero dile a Jack que no lo volverá a ver. 

-Por favor, llévate a mí si quieres, pero a él no.

-No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Tú sufrirás igual que Jack. 

Cogió a Edaran y se fue alejando, hasta que sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como las piernas me daban, saliendo a buscarlo, pero no había rastro de él. Lo busqué durante un buen rato por los alrededores, pero no encontré nada que pudiera saber de él. 

-¡Mierda! –exclamé mientras lo maldecía- 

Decidida fui en busca de Will y de Enien, éstos se habían ido a pescar. ¿Pero a que parte? ... seguía en las mismas. 

..............

-¿Jack, a donde vas? –preguntó Akenaz- 

-A casa, tengo un mal presentimiento. 

Y no me equivocaba, cuando llegué a casa me encontré a Elian sentada en una silla a lado de la mesa y dejada de caer sobre sus brazos apoyados en ésta. Su expresión no era de alegría precisamente, más alivio que otra cosa al verme llegar. 

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté-

-...Irenar se lo ha llevado.

-Espera, ¿qué se ha llevado a quien?

-A Edaran...

-¿Y lo has permitido?

-No. 

-... ¿estás vestida? 

-Y preparada, esperándote o esperando a alguien para salir en su busca.

-Vamos. 

-¿Pero como?

-Ya lo verás, tú coge tus armas que vas a patear el trasero a más de uno.

-Eso espero. 

Cogió sus cosas y nos fuimos, y justamente cuando salíamos llegaban a sus respectivas casas Enien y Will. Éstos al decirles lo que pasaba no se lo pensaron, vinieron con nosotros. 

-¿Dónde está Lían? –preguntó ella-

Hasta que no me lo preguntó no me di cuenta, pues me iba siguiendo detrás. 

-¿Dónde está, Jack?

-No lo sé, me seguía detrás. 

-…seguramente también se lo habrá llevado. 

Ahora no éramos nosotros solos, si no cuatro personas en busca de Edaran y de Lían. 

Elian se quedó prendada de volver a ver la Perla Negra, claro que no dijo lo mismo cuando vio a Leiko y a Ron. Casi se les hecha encima. 

…

-Eso es lo que te queríamos decir –dijo Leiko ya en alta mar- sus planes eran o matar al niño para que sufrieras, o usarlo como excusa para que fuerais en su busca. 

-Es que de las dos maneras, lo íbamos a seguir –dijo Elian-

-No te voy a decir que pierdas las esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo, por que si no me tirarías ahora mismo por la borda, pero sí te digo que puede que no lo encuentres. 

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, que no voy a poder encontrar a mi hijo porque él quiere tenerlo como suyo?

-Puede. 

-Esto es el colmo. Es una rata odiada y encima quiere tener descendencia. 

-Es su forma de ser.

-¿Si? ¡Pues que sepa que le voy a aplacar los humos! Ya estoy harta de ese tío, de Ienar y de todo ¡quiero quedarme tranquila en casa, ver a mis hijos crecer! ¡¿Es que acaso pido tanto?!

-Elian, por favor –interrumpí- con esa aptitud no arreglaremos nada. 

-Lo siento. 

-¿En que barco creéis que puede haber venido? –preguntó Will para cambiar de tema- 

-Quizá haya venido en uno suyo, propio, puede que sea un navío de pequeñas dimensiones. 

-¿Capitán, has notado que te siguiera algún navío de ese tipo? –preguntó-

-No. 

-…

-Irenar sabe muy bien del mar. Donde se mete se sale sin problemas para él. 

-¿Tenemos a la tripulación en orden? –preguntó Elian-

-Sí, todos están preparados para pelear si fuera necesario.

-Bien. 

-¿Vas a luchar? –preguntó curioso Akenaz-

-Sí, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras maltrata a mis hijos. 

Esa si que era Elian, aunque yo sabía que su interior estaba destrozado. Y tampoco no le podía decir nada por que yo estaba igual, no sabía que le haría si perdiera a mis hijos. No me lo perdonaría nunca. 

______________________________________________________________________

-Maldito niño ¡deja de llorar! –exclamaba Irenar- 

-No va a dejar de llorar –recriminó Lían- 

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, eh, niñato?

-Lo sé y punto. Un bebé necesita a su madre para vivir. 

-Pues a partir de ahora vuestros padres no van a ser los de antes. 

-… que te lo crees tú…

-Niño, no me hagas enfadar que te giro la cara. 

-Que poco aguante tienes.

Le giró la cara de un guantazo que le dio, pero Lían no lloraba, lo miraba con rabia y odio. Mientras que Edaran no paraba de llorar desesperado. 

-¡Cállate! 

-No se va a callar si lo tratas así. 

-¡¿Tú que sabrás?!

-Más que tú seguro. 

-No te pases de listo conmigo que te vuelvo a girar la cara.

-… 

-¡Hazlo callar!

Irenar le pasó el bebé a Lían, éste lo hizo callar pero por poco tiempo, Edaran lo que quería era estar en los brazos de su madre. 

-¿Sigue sin callar? 

-No calla por que quiere estar con su madre. 

-Ya, pues su madre no está. 

-Devuélveselo y quédate conmigo. 

-No, los dos os quedaréis aquí. … Ya sé… 

Una de las sirvientas de palacio nos miraba con lástima por el pobre Edaran. Se moría de ganas de cogerlo y callarlo pero no se atrevía. 

-¡Tú, Stefany! –exclamó- ¡Ves a buscar a Gone y dile que traiga a Elian Leisma como sea. 

-Sí señor. 

-¿Ya te imaginas lo que te va a pasar si la traes?

-No me lo hará si te pongo en medio.

-Cobarde. 

-…

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Elian, estás bien? –pregunté al ver que no salía del camarote- 

-Sí, es solo que no dejo de pensar en ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre nos pasa algo? ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz? ¿Acaso es tan peligroso llevar el nombre de Leisma en la frente? 

-Claro que no. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores. … Intento hacerme el fuerte pero estoy por tirarme por la borda. 

-No lo hagas. 

-¿Por quien me tomas?

-Por Jack Sparrow. 

-Bueno, sí… 

-¿No? 

-Yo que sé, no se si soy Jack Sparrow o Jack a secas. 

-Jack a secas… suena fatal.

-…

-Era broma hombre. 

Me arrapé más a su lado y la abracé. 

-No te preocupes, Lían sabrá controlar la situación.

-Eso espero…

Me fui acercando hasta su cuello para poder besarlo suavemente. Ella me lo agradeció mirándome y luego besándome en los labios. 

La puerta del camarote se abrió de par en par, dando paso a Edeniel.

-Jack, Elian, deberíais ver esto. 

Los dos nos quedamos con la misma cara. … Arriba habían tres hombres, dos no se veían pues iban tapados, pero el que parecía el mandamás tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro, con unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo. Su pelo era castaño claro y liso, y le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Vestía como uno de la corte y debajo de su capa medio abierta, una espada larga con su vaina decorada hasta la punta. 

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté-

-Queremos que Elian Leisma nos acompañe –dijo una voz oscura-

-¿Para qué? 

-Para algo será. 

-…

-Os lo estamos pidiendo de buenas maneras. 

-Iré –dijo ella-

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, solo espero que vengáis. 

-Eso no lo dudes.

Me dio un beso en señal de una despedida corta y se fue con ellos. 

-Aquí pasa algo –comentó Will-

-Quizá Irenar no pueda controlar a Edaran y se le habrá ocurrido la genial idea de traer a Elian. –dijo Edeniel-

-…

-Eso es un punto a favor nuestro –dijo Will-

-¿Un punto a favor? –pregunté- 

-Claro, ¿no te das cuenta que con Elian dentro podremos atacar por dentro y por fuera?

-Pero siguen estando en peligro.

-Quizá deberíamos no descartar acontecimientos –razonó Edeniel- 

………..

-¡Maldito niño de mierda! ¡Cállate ya! 

-¿No ves que tiene hambre, que está falto de necesidades? 

-… 

-Señor, traemos a la chica en cuestión –volvió a hablar la voz oscura-

-Bien… ¡Toma! –exclamó dándole el niño como si fuera un saco- 

-No tienes perdón de dios. 

-Llévalos a los tres a su aposento y que les traigan todo lo que necesiten. 

-Sí, vamos…

Los acompañó sin apenas forcejeo hasta la susodicha habitación, allí la misma sirvienta les esperaba, para luego irse sin decir ni pío.

-¿Estás bien Lían? –preguntó tocándole suavemente su mejilla amoratada-

-Sí… 

Edaran volvió a llorar después de unos minutos callado. Tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí… -dijo consolándolo- 

-Perdona –dijo a la sirvienta- ¿Me puedes traer un "pañal" limpio y un poco de leche en un recipiente que tenga boquilla? 

-Sí, ahora mismo.

-Gracias. 

El niño se quedó sentado en el muslo de Elian, recostado sobre el brazo y jugando la mano de ella. 

-Perdone –interrumpió la sirvienta- si lo desea puedo preparar una bañera con agua para el pequeño- 

-… la verdad es que le haría falta un buen baño… -dijo para sí- Sí. Vamos Lían. 

La siguió hasta la habitación de al lado, allí dos cortesanas más lo preparaban todo. Con cuidado le fue quitando la ropa apoyado en una cama. El pequeño se reía ya que le hacía cosquillas y las cortesanas lo miraban con carita de caérsele la baba. 

Le gustó mucho el baño que le dieron, chapoteaba el agua y jugaba con un osito de goma. Se notaba que aquel jabón era bueno, al juzgar por la espuma blanca que hacía y por su olor. 

-Le hemos traído algo de ropa –dijo una de las cortesanas-

-Gracias. 

Lo secaron bien con una toalla muy suave y lo arreglaron, hasta que se vio a Edaran vestido con un pantaloncito de color marrón claro con sus mini botas de color marrón oscuro y una pequeña camisa blanca. Peinaron sus rizos con un cepillo que se los estiraba y que cuando acababa de pasarlo se le volvían a rizar. Las cortesanas se reían y Edaran se reía con ellas. 

También se bañó Lían, ya que estaba aprovechaba. Elian daba suaves mordisquitos a Edaran, éste se reía y le gustaba además. 

-La leche está preparada –interrumpió la sirvienta-

-Gracias. 

Edaran cuando vio que aquello era comida se puso muy contento. Se sentó en la cama con él sobre su pierna y recostado de nuevo en su brazo. … Mientras comía iba mirando a todas las personas que habían a su alrededor. El pobre tenía un hambre de mil demonios. … Lían, se fue secando, pues prefería que nadie le mirara. También le trajeron ropa nueva y limpia, aunque la que llevaba no estaba sucia ni mucho menos. 

-Que guapo… -comentó una mirándolo- 

Edaran le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con su mano. 

-¿Cómo se llama? 

-Edaran. 

-Original.

-¿Ya te lo has acabado? 

-aa.

-¿Quieres más? ¿Puedes traer un poquito más, medio vaso.

-Sí. 

-¿Ya estás Lían? 

-Sí… si no es mucha molestia, señoritas… me gustaría comer algo… 

-Que niño más educado… mira allí en aquella mesa tienes de todo lo que quieras y más.

-Gracias. 

-Ui, no nos hemos presentado, somos cortesanas –dijo una de ellas- mi nombre es Gabriel.

-Y el mío Danza. 

-Elian ¿Y tú? 

-…no se me permite hablar con mis señores…

-Eso si que no, yo soy tu señora. 

-Lo siento pero no puedo.

-Considérame una amiga, no tu jefa.

-Eira. 

-Elian. 

-¿Mamá quieres algo? Está buenísimo todo.

-No cariño. 

-¿Es tu hijo?

-Sí.

Aquello sorprendió a Lían, pues siempre que le preguntaban decía de donde era mi procedencia, o le llamaba su hijo adoptivo, por lo que le agradó que dijera aquello.

Edaran alargó la mano cuando vio la leche venir en manos de una de ellas. 

-Ten cuidado, ésta tiene cereales. 

-Mejor, así tendrá menos hambre. … ¿Te gusta? 

El niño le respondió con la mirada. Lían se sentó a su lado, con una manzana en la mano, miraba a su hermano comer.

-¿Se te ha quitado el hambre? 

-Sí. 

-Estás muy guapo. 

Lían le sonrió y Edaran dio una pequeña patada a su madre. Sí cariño, tú también estas muy guapo –dijo dándole un beso en la lateral de su frente- 

Por lo menos pasaron un buen rato, hablando y riendo con las cortesanas y la sirvienta, ésta ya más habituada a tratarla de tú. Claro que toda felicidad es poca, pues tuvo que aparecer de nuevo Irenar para aguar la conversación. 

-¿Y bien? Veo que por lo menos está callado. –dijo acercándose a Edaran-

-Está dormido –lo apartó de su mirada-

-Mejor, así no llora. 

-…

-Vosotras ¿qué hacéis aquí? –se dirigió a las cortesanas-

-Ya nos íbamos señor. 

-…no hacen caso…

-No hay nada como una madre para calmar a sus hijos…

-…

-¿Qué te ocurre, no estás cómoda? 

-Deja que Jack se quede con los niños y yo me quedo aquí. 

-No… quiero ver a Jack muerto y tú aquí con ellos.

-Por favor, deja que se vayan.

-Jack morirá y tú te quedarás aquí. Seré su padre.

-¡Jack es su padre! 

-No me levantes la voz.

Lo miro con desprecio y rabia.

-Y con esos modales no vas a ganar nada. Además, le podría enseñar grandes cosas a tus hijos, aprenderían bien educados, con disciplina, vendrían de caza conmigo y con la corte, tendrían todo lo que necesitas. 

-Lo que necesitan está fuera de aquí.

-Piensa, ¿qué prefieres, una vida sin Jack y fuera con tus hijos, o una vida sin Jack y aquí?

-Una vida con Jack y fuera de aquí.

-…eres muy cabezota… 

-Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes cual es el plan que pienso llevar a cabo? 

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.

-…creo que sí. Mañana, al anochecer tú y yo nos esposaremos delante del obispo. De ésta manera Jack no tendrá opción de volver a ti, ni tú de volver a él.

-Sucio bastardo. 

-Lo que tú digas.

Tal como entró se fue, con su cabeza bien alta y tarareando una triste canción, que sonaba aún más triste en su boca. 

-¡Mierda! 

Lían no decía palabra, se había quedado perplejo. 

-Como no vengan derrumbo este castillo aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Mamá por favor… -dijo medio llorando- no pienses en eso…

-Cariño… lo siento… 

-Quizá nos tengamos que acostumbrar a esto, y a papá… 

-Eso no lo digas nunca, tu padre está ahí fuera. No pienso dejar que nos pierda. 

-Pero… no hay otra manera. 

-Lían, intento no derrumbarme ¿es que no ves que si lo hago, es cuando Irenar ganará? 

Las lágrimas pudieron con él, se fue recostando a su madre, llorando. Elian lo abrazaba con el brazo que tenía libre. … Acomodó a Edaran en la cama, tapado con una suave manta. Después se fue hacia la ventana, ésta medio abierta para que entrara la suave brisa que corría. Pudo observar que se entreveía la sobra de la Perla Negra. Ésta se acercaba veloz a la costa ireniense. 

-Lían, coge un papel y lápiz y dibuja que se vea, un muñeco que identifique a Irenar y a otro muñeco que me identifique a mí, y entre medio dos anillos entrelazados. Debajo de cada uno por los nombres respectivos y debajo que se vea muy bien pon en mayúsculas Ayuda. 

-Vale.

-¡¡Eh, tú!! ¡El de ahí abajo! –gritó como una loca al arquero que estaba practicando- ¡Sube! 

El arquero confuso la ignoró. 

-¡Sube ahora mismo o te pateo el trasero!

No se lo pensó y a los pocos minutos ya estaba en la habitación. 

-¿Qué desea?

-Déjame el arco y una flecha. Lían ¿tienes ya hecho el dibujo?

-Si toma.

-Muy bien… jolín, ya es feo de por si, imagínate aquí. 

Lían se rió del comentario. 

-¿No irá a lanzar una flecha por la ventana?

-¿Y por que no?

Clavó el papel arrugado en la flecha y apuntó con el arco al cielo. Calculó una distancia imaginaria con su mirada y lanzó la flecha hacia arriba. 

-Está loca señora. 

-Lían, prepárate para salir de aquí.

………….

-¿No puede ir más deprisa? –pregunté- 

-Vamos lo más deprisa que podemos –dijo Edeniel- es solo que el desespero hace más largo el tiempo.

-….

-¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –gritó uno de los tripulantes que estaba subido en el mástil.

Una flecha cayó clavada en el suelo entre mis piernas. Todos miramos para arriba a ver quien había sido el gracioso. 

-Lleva un mensaje –dijo Will arrancándola del suelo como podía- 

Él solo no pudo sacarla, si no que le tuvimos que ayudar nosotros dos, pues estaba bien clavada. 

-Esta letra es de Lían –dije- 

-¿Y este tío? –preguntó Will levantando una ceja- 

Lo miré… se parece a Irenar –dije- 

-¿Y ella? 

-…Elian creo… sí… por sus tacones… ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres vidente? ¿Puedes ver a través de los dibujos?

-No te rías, piden ayuda, Irenar se quiere casar con Elian. De esa manera ya no podré decir que me pertenece. 

-Esto se complica…

-Edeniel, acelera este barco tanto como te sea posible.

-¡Tripulación a los remos!

-¡Sí… capitán…!

-¿Vas a interrumpir la boda?

-Y tanto que sí. No pienso dejar que me la arrebate de una manera injusta.

-Nos pueden meter en la cárcel.

-…no será la primera vez…

-…está prohibido interrumpir una boda de tal nivel.

-Pues mira, será la primera vez. 

-Jack piensa lo que estás diciendo.

-¡Tú de quien estás!

-De tú parte.

-¡Pues! ¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!

-Sí…

-¿Y tú capitán?

-También.

-Pues debemos impedir esa boda como sea. Aunque sea a base de espada.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos –dijeron Leiko y Ron-

-De acuerdo. 

Ahora el problema estaba en interrumpir la boda de una manera u otra y a tiempo, claro que no sabía como ni por donde empezar. 


	8. Mas muerte

**Capítulo 8. Más muerte**

¿Cómo y de qué manera se podía hacer una boda de un día para otro? Para Irenar eso era algo de lo más fácil y rutinario. Ordenó que la sirvienta, Eira, trajera unos cuantos vestidos para ver cual era el que más me agradaba. Y los vestidos… como que no es lo mío.

De los tres que me trajeron más "idóneos" uno era el que me "gustaba" más. 

-Pruébatelo –exigió él-

-… gírate.

-… -se giró refunfuñando-

Mientras se iba probando el vestido él tarareaba de nuevo esa triste y odiosa canción. 

-Ya puedes girarte…

Se giró y se quedó prendado de lo bien que le quedaba el vestido. Éste totalmente blanco y reluciente, con un escote bastante pronunciado y cogido por el cuello y lateral. Le marcaba muy bien su figura, de nuevo esbelta y que éste se dejaba de caer sobre el cuerpo, abriéndose cada vez más hasta tocar el suelo. 

-Estás preciosa…

-…

-¿Preferirías que fuese Jack? –preguntó déspota- 

-Yo sí –respondió Lían entrando en la habitación- 

-Pues no. 

-Si me caso con un ser despreciable como tú es por que tú quieres, no por que yo lo desee. 

-Que bonito.

-…

-Mira, mañana por la noche tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Y no repliques más, que no te va a servir de nada. 

-… -lo maldecía en su interior- 

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan frío consigo mismo? Era evidente que Irenar no había tenido cariño en su vida, ni lo tendrá. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta. 

-¡Un momento! –exclamó quitándose el vestido rápidamente y volviéndose a poner su traje de pirata- ¡Ya!

Lían abrió la puerta, Oscar Méndez entró. 

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó amable-

-Sí… ¿Qué quería?

-No deseo hacerle daño Leisma, solamente avisarle de que si se queda aquí, su vida va a ser un infierno. Mi hermano nació cruel y será cruel durante el resto de su vida.

-¿Me está ayudando?

-Sí, coja a sus hijos y márchese, no deseo que le pase a nadie más lo que me pasó a mí y a mi madre.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Por que me siento como usted cuando estaba en una situación parecida. 

Se veía de lejos que no era igual que su hermano y que su padre. 

-¿Puedo sentarme? 

-Claro.

Se sentó sin mover demasiado la cama para no despertar a Edaran que dormía sobre ésta.

-Verá, Irenar es mi hermano mayor y por lo tanto el que me ha mangoneado a su manera, siempre ha sido frío como y hielo. Me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que llegué al mundo, yo aunque tenga la mala etiqueta de mi familia, no soy como ellos, soy como mi madre, una santa fue ella por soportar a tal persona como mi padre. Siempre juzgándola por todo y tratándola como un trapo sucio, igual que a mí, siempre desterrándome y acusándome de todo lo que en verdad hacía mi hermano.

-Vaya vida… ¿Y tu madre?

-Murió hace poco.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Mi… padre y mi hermano… lo planearon. 

-…

-Por favor, vete.

-Por más que quisiera no podría irme. 

Edaran empezó a llorar, la conversación lo había despertado. Tranquilo… -dijo ella- 

-¿No lo coges? 

-Si lo cojo se acostumbra y entonces solo querrá brazos.

-¿Sabes? He oído mucho de ti y de tu pasado como Leisma.

-¿Si? 

-Sí, y parece mentira que ahora esté cuidando a sus hijos.

Elian sonrió ampliamente mientras que Edaran lloró de nuevo. Ahora si que no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo en brazos. Eso es lo que quieres tú ¿verdad? –dijo ella- ver lo que hay a tu alrededor… 

-ai.

El pequeño se quedó mirando a Oscar sonriendo, éste también le sonreía haciendo que Edaran se sonrojara. 

-¡Oscar! ¡Sé que estás aquí! –exclamó Irenar acercándose a la habitación- ¡Sal y da la cara! 

-Escóndete –dijo ella-

-No, ya estoy harto de esconderme. 

Irenar entró como un tornado en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de par en par, medio loco de rabia y de celos. Edaran se acurrucó entre el pecho de su madre, sentía miedo de verlo así. Elian al verlo así se apartó de lo que sería una dura conversación. 

-¡Qué haces aquí! 

-¡Hacer lo que tú no haces!

-¡Vete de ésta habitación!

-¡No me iré hasta que a mi me de la gana!

Los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, casi a punto de darse.

-¡¿Qué pretendías, salvarla?!

-¡Sí si es por su bien!

-Siempre has sido igual que mamá, un idiota.

-¡El idiota eres tu pensando que reteniendo a una mujer y apartándola de su vida serás feliz!

-¡Lo seré!

-¡No lo serás! ¡Llegará un día en que el remordimiento y la angustia te comerán, hasta consumirte en ti mismo!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me mandas a callar por que sabes que es verdad! ¡Jamás has valido la pena como hermano, ni como amigo ni como compañero! ¡Todos acabarán riéndose de ti, mirando a ese fracasado que secuestró a una mujer con sus hijos dentro de tu propio castillo! 

-…

-¡¿Ahora no dices nada?! ¡Has caído en que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad! ¡Tu orgullo y tu ego siempre han podido contigo! ¡No me has dado ejemplo nunca!

-Paso de discutir contigo.

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Te estoy diciendo todo lo que me he estado callando como un tonto, pero ya no puedo más, estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti y de tus sucias artes! ¡Harto de papá, de este maldito palacio y harto de mi asquerosa vida a tu lado! ¡¡Déjame ser feliz por una vez!!

El chico se había descargado, Irenar se quedó bloqueado sin saber contrarrestarle. 

-Yo voy a ser quien tome el mando de este maldito palacio, como tú lo llamas, hermanito. 

-Jamás, sabes que el tío me ha elegido a mi como sucesor. 

-El tío no tiene nada que ver.

-No, claro, como tu padre es el que manda, pues ala, todo para su hijo preferido. Un reino perdido y una gente que odia esta monarquía. Y no me extraña que la odie, siendo como es.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? 

-Matarte no, no soy tan idiota como tú. Pero si que te desterraré para siempre. 

-Que miedo… mira como tiemblo… Que sepas que si me caso, una de las muchas ventajas es que podré optar al reino a un cincuenta por ciento, a parte de tener a Elian de mi lado sin que Jack pueda recuperarla.

-No lo vas a lograr, ¡por que la boda no se va a pronunciar!

-¡Maldito!

-¡Tu mismo lo eres!

-¡Basta! 

-Ahora basta, ya no tienes más diálogos. 

-¡Mañana me casaré y punto, esos niños serán míos al igual que ella! ¡Y tú serás el desterrado con tu mujer! 

-¡Prefiero estar con ella desterrado antes que contigo!

-¡Pues bien!

-¡Adiós!

Ese era el fin de la conversación, el pobre Edaran se tapó los oídos para no oír nada. Al igual que Lían se alejó mucho de donde ellos dos hablaban. 

-¡Y tú, como hayas hecho de las tuyas para que Jack te venga a buscar, no cuentes con que veas a tus hijos más! ¡Por que morirás!

-…

Después de hacerle esa dura advertencia se fue dando un fuerte portazo en la puerta. 

-Mamá… 

-No te preocupes Lían, no va a pasarme nada. 

-…

-Solo espero que Jack llegue pronto…

….

La boda estaba a punto de celebrarse, todos los invitados estaban ya en sus respectivos asientos dentro de la gran iglesia del pueblo. Claro que todos eran de la alta realeza, pues no habían nadie del pueblo. 

-¿Estáis preparados? –pregunté antes de entrar- 

-Preparados. 

-Bien, ya sabéis vuestra posición. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que le plan salga bien.

-Sí. 

-Odio ir con ropa de alta realeza… -comentó Akenaz-

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta? 

-No, pero estás bastante bien.

-No eres mi tipo…

-El mío tampoco lo eres tú.

-Dejemos el tema. ¿Espadas? –asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Armas? –asintieron- Bien… pues vamos allá. 

Elian llegó en el carruaje de la novia, acompañada por Edgar Méndez. En el altar la esperaba Irenar, a éste el traje le quedaba como una patada en el culo. Nosotros íbamos tapados con unas capas que nos habían "transparentes" a simple vista, y con la multitud de gente pasábamos inadvertidos. 

….

-¿Irenar, aceptas a Elian Leisma como tu legítima esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla……..hasta que la muerte os separe? 

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Elian, aceptas a Irenar Leisma como tu legítimos esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo……… hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Que remedio… -dijo ella para sí- 

Irenar la miró despiadadamente, ella miró a Lían que estaba en primera fila y a Edaran, en brazo de Eira, por lo que los dos le devolvieron una mirada triste y melancólica. Para luego mirar a Irenar con rabia y fríamente. Acepto… 

Se pusieron los anillos…, yo me quedé perplejo de su respuesta…

-¿Alguien de los aquí presentes, niega que esta unión se haga firme? Si lo hace, que lo diga ahora o que lo haga para siempre.

-¡Yo niego la unión de ésta pareja! –dije en voz alta para que se oyera mientras me ponía en el centro del pasillo y andaba hasta ellos- 

-Siga… -dijo Irenar-

-¡Me niego por que la chica con la que se casa, sí usted, el que no quiere verme la cara, es mía! 

-Maldito… ¡Usted, obispo, siga con la ceremonia e ignore a ese idiota!

-Pero… ha dicho que no…

-¡¿Le va a hacer caso a él o a mí?!

-Has perdido… -dijo ella-

-No, tú te casas conmigo como que me llamo Irenar.

-No. 

Le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y un pisotón con el tacón de aguja en su pie, después cogió a Edaran y a Lían, y vino hacia mí. 

-¡Jack! ¡Esta batalla aún no la has ganado! 

-¿No? ¿Y qué pensarán tus súbditos de ti? –pregunté balanceándome- ¿mm?

-¡Destápate! ¡Y que vean lo que en verdad eres!

Detrás de Irenar aparecieron los tres acompañantes que me vinieron a buscar a la Perla Negra. 

-Interesante.

-Luchemos pirata.

-Adelante,… ¿Cómo te llamo?

-… Si te estás riendo de mí vas por mal camino. 

-Ui, ¡Señores, señoras, niños y niñas! ¡Delante de vuestros ojos tenéis a Irenar, el tío más desagradable y antipático que he visto en mi vida!

-…

-¡Maltrata a sus mujeres, se ríe de los demás y junto con su padre es la oveja negra de la familia!

-…

El padre y los que estaban a su favor se escondieron entre la multitud.

-¡Además quería casarse con una mujer ya casada!

-¿? –fue la expresión de Elian-

-¡Sí! ¡Quería quitarme a mi mujer, tal como lo oís, damas y caballeros!

-No me lo creo.

-Pues no te lo creas.

-Luches ya de una vez. 

-Bien… quieres hacer más rápida tu muerte. 

-El que morirá serás tú.

-Elian, vete con los niños a un lugar seguro. 

-¡No, puedo y quiero luchar!

-Elian… por favor…

-Esta bien…

Eira se fue yendo hacia un lateral de la iglesia para irse con Elian, pues ella le había dicho con señas que la acompañara. Claro que siempre está Irenar para interrumpir. 

-¡Como des un paso más, no vives para contarlo! –dijo a Eira-

Ésta se quedó quieta mirando al arma que apuntaba hacia ella. Edeniel fue raudo y se interpuso entre el arma y ella. 

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-No quiero que la mates.

-¡Es una sirvienta!

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no merecen un respeto? 

-¡Quítate traidor!

-¡Jamás! 

En sus ojos había un brillo intenso, como si amara a la persona que protegía. Vete con ella –le dijo dulcemente-. Le hizo caso y se fue ante la atenta mirada de Irenar. 

-¡Hares, Mine, Cye ir a por ellas! 

En sentir eso los tres se metieron entre la multitud para que nosotros no pudiéramos impedírselo. Eran los tres hombres que habían venido a buscar a Elian en su momento. 

-…por favor… no luchen aquí… -dijo en un susurro de voz el obispo-

-¡Cállese ya! –exclamó Irenar- 

Irenar se me fue acercando hasta tenerlo a dos metros de mí más o menos, desempuñó su espada y se puso en guardia. Yo ya estaba preparado para su golpe. … Era bueno luchando, tenía buen movimiento de muñeca a la vez que agilidad y rapidez. 

……..

Los tres perseguían como verdaderos atletas de carreras a las dos chicas y a los niños, parecían que no se cansaban nunca. Lograron perderles de vista durante unos minutos, los bastantes para esconderse y prepararse. Eira tenía debajo, escondida su ropa de pirata y la de Elian, tardaron poco en quitarse sus vestidos y ponerse las suyas propias. 

-¿Eres pirata? –preguntó Lían a Eira sujetando a Edaran-

-De toda la vida. 

-Que cosas se aprenden…

-Quédate aquí, y si te pasa algo, grita y vendré –dijo Elian- Cuida de Edaran.

-Sí. 

Las dos cogieron sus armas y a la lucha. Salieron de su escondite preparadas para luchar a muerte contra ellos. Se pusieron delante de ellos con posturitas preferidas, empuñando Elian su espada larga y Eira sus espadas cortas. 

-Sois dos contra tres, no haréis nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Se pusieron a luchar en medio de la calle, por suerte nadie pasaba por allí en aquel momento, si no también hubiera cobrado. Entre las dos podían con ellos tres, éstos iban retrocediendo y avanzando, según sus fuerzas, y lo mismo por ellas.

Era chirriante el sonido que emitían las espadas… y no veas como luchaba Eira, casi igual o mejor que Elian, ésta parecía un poco cansada. 

-Eira no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-Yo me meto donde quiero, no eres nadie para darme órdenes. 

-Solo la queremos a ella.

-Y luego me daréis muerte a mí también.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! –gritó Lían- 

-Mierda… -dijo Elian corriendo hacia él- 

Pero Cye le impidió el paso, interpusiéndose en su camino. 

-¡Déjame pasar!

-No…

…

-¡Aaaahhhhh! 

-Calla hombre… -dijo Will- que soy yo.

-Que susto, me pensaba que era alguien de los malos…

-No, solamente voy tapado para que no me descubran. Dame a Edaran, que para ti pesa.

-La verdad es que si.

-uiii.

-Sí pequeñajo, soy Will. 

………..

La gente de la iglesia se iba yendo como podía de aquel duelo a sangre fría, luchábamos ya sin son ni ton, simplemente por ver quien ganaba. Y para colmo aquel duelo estaba muy igualado. 

-Ya estoy harto Irenar, dejémoslo en tablas.

-¡No! ¡Te voy a ganar y a arrebatar a tu Elian!

-Que obsesión… Ahora, si quedas vivo, la gente te odiará. 

-Aunque me odien, seguiré siendo Irenar y nadie me va a cambiar.

Otra vez a la lucha, ya parecía una rutina, luchaba sin ganas. Además, se notaba de una hora lejos que las fuerzas le iban abandonando. 

…

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora quien se queda con Elian? –pregunté apuntándole en su cuello con la punta de mi espada y él en el suelo. 

-¡Mátame!

-No lo pienso hacer, juré no matar a nadie más.

-Si… cuando tuviste aquel encuentro con Barbosa…

-¡Deja ese tema!

-¿Te duele el corazón al oír su nombre? ¡A mi no!

-¡Pues a mí sí! 

-Claro que hizo un buen trabajo con Elian… 

Le clavé más la espada. 

-No me obligues a traspasártela. 

-Ojalá hubiera estado yo en el sitio de Barbosa, hubiera sido una gran fiesta… 

-….

-Cada vez te duele más el oír su nombre. Eres un blandengue y un imbécil. 

-Y tú un inútil.

-…

-¿Te duele? ¡Te aguantas!

-Me da asco ver a un pirata tan noble como tú estando con esa mujer y con dos niños. 

-Y a mí me da asco verte a ti "luchar para hacer daño a la gente". Prefiero estar con ella antes que verte más la cara. 

-¡Si me vas a matar hazlo ya! 

-¡No lo hagas! –exclamó Oscar- quiero que sufra lo mismo que he sufrido yo. 

-Haz lo que quieras hacer con él pero… -ahora se dirigió a Irenar- No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida ni en la de Elian, ni en la de nadie más, si no, entonces, si que te voy a matar, pero de tal manera que sufras hasta el último segundo de tu vida. 

Aquella frase lo dejó clavado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, incluso su mirada se había vuelto melancólica. … Levanté lentamente la espada hasta meterla en su vaina, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos por si se movía. Edeniel se fue acercando a mi para irse junto conmigo. 

…………..

-Eira, ya no puedo más… -dijo cansada de pelear- 

-Debemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los demás.

-¡Lucha! –exclamó Hares- 

Aunque Eira resistía se le notaba el cansancio en su rostro, y sus reflejos y fuerzas no eran las iniciales, Elian en cambio, luchaba ya sin ganas, los brazos se le iban cansados, en su rostro estaba ya la desesperación por luchar desde que el sol estaba en lo alto hasta casi esconderse. 

-No he visto a nadie con tal resistencia –dijo Mine- 

-Ataca a Elian, está débil –le susurró Cye- 

…

-¡Id en su ayuda! –exclamó Will al ver a Leiko y a Ron- Están que no se aguantan. 

-De acuerdo ¡vamos!

Se metieron en la lucha como tigres, atacando a todo el que pillaban. Los tres peleones se quedaron sin palabras e inmovilizados al verlos entrar de esa manera. Dejaron a las chicas resguardadas por ellos, éstas descansando y respirando sosegadas del esfuerzo. 

No se dieron cuenta ninguno de los cuatro pero Hares se había ido en busca de los niños. La lucha se paró al ver que Will salió disparado de la esquina que lo resguardaba hasta el medio de la calle, dando volteretas y quedándose en el suelo, inconsciente del golpe. … Hares salió andando muy despacio, tenía a Edaran en uno de sus brazos y con el otro le apuntaba con una daga, en su diminuto y tierno cuello. La sombra de Lían yacía en el suelo, que se dejaba ver por la esquina. 

La pobre criatura miraba a su madre con miedo, no parpadeaba, aterrado. Parecía "decir" unas muecas, pero se quedaron en eso. Elian no tenía fuerzas para moverse, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba aunque con en sus ojos parecían querer irse en su busca. 

-Hares, no lo hagas… -dijo Leiko- es solo un niño… 

-Un niño con sangre pirata.

Dos gritos salieron de los cuerpos de Leiko y Ron, pues Cye y Mine les habían traspasado las espadas por su cuerpo, una en el pecho de Ron y la otra en el estómago de Leiko, haciendo que estos murieran al instante, sin dolor y con un charco de sangre en el suelo que aumentaba en el tiempo. 

-¡Cobardes! –gritó Eira- 

-¡Cállate o tendrás su mismo fin!

-Bien… dos menos… -dijo Hares- ahora te toca a ti… pequeño…

La punta de la daga se iba clavando más en su cuello haciendo que Edaran gimiera de dolor, no lloraba pero las lágrimas se le caían mirando a su madre. 

-Déjalo… -susurró ella- te lo suplico… 

-Que pena que no puedas moverte, verás desde primera fila como tu hijo muere. 

-Por favor… -decía llorando- 

-…que compasión… me vas a hacer llorar… Tu hijo tiene un cuellecito muy tierno y suave, tan chiquitín. Es una pena que tenga que morir. 

-¡Mátame a mí! ¡No a él! 

-No, primero tú, verás como muere él lentamente y luego morirás tú. 

Elian se acercó unos pasos con una pierna arrastrando. 

-Como des un paso más se la travieso por el otro lado.

-…Jack… por favor… aparece ahora mismo… te lo suplico… -dijo ella dejando caer las lágrimas en el suelo que caían sin cesar. 

-Deseo concedido –dije- 

-¡Deberías estar muerto! –exclamó él-

-Pero no lo estoy. Y suelta al pequeño, que no tiene culpa de que no tengas corazón.

-No, Irenar quería matar a tu familia y dejarte solo de nuevo para que sufrieras.

-Pero no lo va a conseguir dos veces. Además, tu jefe ya está medio muerto.

-¡¿Lo has matado?!

-…sí. 

-¡Maldito!

-El pequeño. 

-¡No!

-Bueno… -saqué mi arma y le apunté- tú veras.

Le apuntaba a la parte de su cuerpo donde no tenía a Edaran. Pero se dio cuenta y fue colocando al pequeño en medio de su cuerpo, para que la bala le fuese a él.

-¡Suéltalo! 

-Prefiero que le des a él antes que a mí.

Elian poco a poco fue levantando su autoestima, iba levantando una mirada llena de odio y de rabia, sin parpadear y fijándola a los ojos de Irenar, éste se quedó parado.

-¡Cómo te atreves a usar a un niño como escudo! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan mediocre y tan idiota! –se iba acercando peligrosamente sin sus armas- ¡Eres un cobarde de los pies a la cabeza, la impotencia es lo que te frena, por que no puedes matarlo! ¡Tu corazón te lo prohíbe!

-Quieta o lo mato.

-¡No lo vas a matar! ¡¿Matarías a tu hijo por un cretino como Irenar?! ¡¿Lo harías?! 

-Quie…

-¡¡No me cortes!! ¡¡Estoy harta de ti, de tu puto jefe, de ésta maldita isla y de los que no quiero ver!!

Hares fue acercando de nuevo la daga, ahora su mano le temblaba y con más peligro aún para Edaran.

-¡¡¡No mereces vivir!!!

-¡Quieta!

En la mirada de Elian ardía fuego en su interior. 

-¡¡Dámelo!!

-No.

-¡¡¡Dámelo!!!

-…

Hares miraba la boca de mi arma y la llama ardiente de la mirada fija de Elian, no sabía que hacer si darle al pequeño y esperar a que las balas lleguen a su cuerpo, o dejar la situación tal y como está. Hasta yo estaba acojonado con el carácter de Elian, jamás la había visto así. 

Se quedó al pequeño, pero fue un error, pues Elian estaba ya demasiado cerca como para retroceder. Ésta le dio una patada por detrás de la rodilla derecha, haciendo que ésta se clavara en el suelo. Su rostro mostraba dolor por el golpe por la dos partes de la pierna. Directamente la otra rodilla también cayó al suelo con Edaran aún entre sus manos, éste mostró una débil y tenue sonrisa entre las muchas lágrimas que aún caían al suelo. 

La daga de su mano fue cayendo al suelo lentamente, Elian la recogió. Cogió a Hares de los pelos y lo tiró para atrás, mostrando su cara de horror a sus dos compañeros, éstos dos inmutados y cagarrinados por el espectáculo. 

-Elian, contrólate… -dijo Eira- 

Y era verdad, no era ella, el dolor y la rabia que sentía podían con ella. Levantó la mano en que llevaba la daga hasta unos treinta centímetros de la cara de Hares, éste solamente tenía ojos para la daga. 

-¡Escucha loca! –dijo Cye- Como lo mates matamos a tu amiga. 

Éste tenía a Eira cogida por los brazos sin poder moverse. 

-Y una leche –se escuchó una voz desde atrás- a ella no la tocáis. 

Era Edeniel quien hablaba. ¿También sois como él, unos cobardes que solo saben atacar por detrás? 

-Calla o te mato –dijo Mine apuntándolo con el arma- 

Era difícil apuntarle pues Edeniel tenía dos armas, una apuntándole a él y la otra a Cye. 

-¡Suéltala! –exclamó-

Cye le hizo caso y se giró lentamente, dejándola en paz, pues bien sabía que ya estaba todo perdido. 

-¿Has visto Hares? –preguntó Elian despiadada- Tu grupo se reduce…

-Mátame ya de una vez.

-¿En serio? Eso haré. 

Levantó más la daga para luego bajarla rápidamente y clavársela. Ninguno nos atrevíamos a pararla, claro que siempre el que menos te lo esperas es el que ayuda.

-¡aaaaa! –replicó Edaran mirándola- 

Elian paró al momento de escuchar la voz de Edaran, éste no quería que lo matara, su mirada lo decía. Alzó de nuevo la daga pero ahora para tirarla al suelo y dejarla clavada en el asfalto. Dejó de coger a Hares por su pelo y cogió a Edaran, éste ahora más contento. Fue cogerlo y pegárselo a su cuerpo, deseaba sentirlo, el niño la abrazó con sus bracitos y dejó de llorar. 

Ahora solo le cabía esperar a que las balas de mi arma se quedaran en su cuerpo para siempre. Elian se giró y tapo los ojos con su mano a Edaran, esa fue la señal para que yo descargara mi arma en su cuerpo. Todas las balas que tenía las inculpé sobre Hares, cinco o seis en todo su tronco y una en su frente, ésta fue la última y lo dejó extendido en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre que se extendía. 

…

Cye y Mine ya no querían escaparse, estaban vencidos. Elian fue a ver como estaba Lían, éste aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando despertó preguntó que había pasado pero al ver el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, enfrente de él, no le hizo falta una respuesta. 

Yo fui a ver como estaban Leiko y Ron, como iban a estar, muertos… que injusto he sido con ellos… Lo siento… -dijo cogiéndolos como sacos cargados a la espalda. Elian junto con Lían y Edaran fueron a comprobar que Will seguía vivo. Éste sí, por suerte, aunque el golpe también lo había dejado inconsciente y tampoco le hizo falta preguntar mucho por los hechos ocurridos. 

…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edeniel dirigiéndose a Eira- 

-Sí, ya descansada de la lucha –respondió entre sus brazos- 

-No tenías que haberte quedado más tiempo del previsto en ese palacio, mira como hemos acabado.

-Lo siento… no pensé que ocurriría tal desgracia. 

Edeniel le dio un beso en la frente y después la abrazó. 

-¿Te encargas de esos dos? –preguntó-

-Sí. 

-Déjame que te ayude con sus cuerpos, Jack.

-Gracias. 

Cogimos uno cada uno, Edaran quería venirse conmigo pero yo no podía cogerlo, además mis ropas estaban llenas de sangre y no era cuestión de mancharlo. 

-Andando… -dijo Eira llevando a Cye y Mine del brazo- 

-¿Will, tú sabes que ha pasado exactamente? –preguntó Lían-

-…no… yo he estado como tú, inconsciente. 

-…vaya… ¿Mamá que ha pasado?

-Sí, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para contártelo.

-…

-¡aaeeaaeiiieaa!

-Él si que tiene ganas de contártelo.

-Claro, como si fuera tan fácil entenderle. 

-Bueno… a su manera él se explica ¿verdad? –preguntó a Edaran-

-aiiii ee.

-Tú le entenderás, pero yo… no.

-aaiiaauu.

-¿A que si? 

-iiii.

-¿Tú lo entiendes papá? 

-Ni jota.


	9. El último adiós

**Capítulo 9. El último adiós. **

Volvíamos al cementerio a un paso medianamente tranquilo. Quería que Akenaz Ron y Endar Leiko tuvieran un lugar donde dormir para siempre, y era nuestra obligación llevarlos hasta allí, pues nadie lo iba a hacer por nosotros. 

Lían y Edaran tenían expresión de no querer entrar en el cementerio y era normal, así que Elian se quedó con ellos a la entrada. Will, Edeniel, Eira y yo entramos junto con los cuerpos de Leiko y Ron. El silencio se hacía más sepulcral a medida que nos adentrábamos, más tenebroso, aunque fuera de día. 

Queríamos enterrarlos junto a sus respectivas familias, por suerte sus familias estaban una al lado de la otra. Cogimos dos palas que habían no muy lejos y empezamos a quitar tierra, mientras más hondo cavábamos, más penoso se nos hacía, pues el nerviosismo podía con nosotros. … Metimos sus cuerpos en los distintos agujeros cavados, ahora era cuando deberíamos despedirnos definitivamente de ellos. 

-Esto parece el final… -dijo Edeniel- 

-Eso parece…-comentó Will-

-…jamás pensé que los enterraría, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? ¿He hecho algo mal? 

-No, nada de eso. 

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho caso de ellos desde el principio, y no hubiera desconfiado de ellos? 

-Pues que quizá no nos hubiera ocurrido lo anterior a esto, pero eso ya no puedes remediarlo. El destino quería que tú y nosotros nos volviéramos a encontrar. 

Me acerqué a unas flores que había al lado de sus tumbas, éstas eran _Simbelmine_ y le puse una encima de cada tumba. Gracias por haberme ayudado al final… no os olvidaré jamás –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mis deseos son vuestros…

-Adiós compañeros –dijo Edeniel- un placer haberos conocido. 

-Adiós… -se despidió Will- 

-… os quiero… -dijo Eira en un susurro de voz- 

_______________________

Éste ha sido el final del pasado de Jack Sparrow, una manera muy mala de sufrir. Quizá os queden huecos por donde no saber que pasa realmente o información que falta, pero para eso ya están los reviews, para preguntar, para opinar y para criticar. 

Espero que os haya gustado.

FIN


End file.
